The Darkest Night
by Gemmi92
Summary: "Have you ever wondered why you could not leave here?" he asked from her, sinking down to kneel besides her quivering form, his hand moving to delicately stroke the pale skin of her neck. She looked exactly as she had done all those years ago when she had been snatched so cruelly from him. "You are bound to me." Dracula/OC/Velkan
1. Chapter 1

There could be no denying that the Prince Velkan was a man any woman would be happy to marry. He was kind, handsome and was willing to go out of his way for anyone who needed his help. Velkan had never considered himself to be anything but a young man; it simply seemed that any woman who knew him went out of their way to disagree with him.

All but the one who he truly wanted.

Velkan had lived in the castle for years now, no longer a young boy of twelve, but a grown man of twenty one. He knew of his family's despair, and he also knew how his father longed to rid them of the problem they faced. Velkan had promised his father that he could help; that he could be of use.

His father had disagreed sorely with him, leaving the young Prince in a fit of rage. Velkan had swept past his sister Anna, rushing from the castle and riding his horse for fresh air. He knew that his father would be angry with him for leaving without any word, but Velkan grew bored of being unable to help in the attempt to kill the monster who had caused them years of suffering.

He came to the village of Transylvania, swiftly climbing from his horse and tying it to a post before looking at the tavern he stood outside of. He groaned lightly to himself and shook his head, knowing that he was in need of drink but the village was not the right place. He would surely be recognised and he didn't want that.

He didn't need that. He simply wanted time to collect his thoughts, so why he thought the village had been the right place was beyond him.

It was only when he angrily turned on his heel did his body collide with another. Velkan managed to stay upright as the other figure tumbled to the floor, landing on her behind and shrieking in shock and pain. Velkan looked horror struck for a moment, quickly bending down to offer her his hand.

"I am so sorry," he said with haste, his tone apologetic as the girl took hold of his hand, allowing him to haul her to her feet. Both of her hands ended up wrapped in his warm ones as she stood opposite him, a frown on her pale features.

"I should have looked where I was going," the girl replied, shaking her head back and forth. "I never meant...oh..." she suddenly trailed off as she examined his features. She recognised him from somewhere but she was having a hard time recalling where.

His eyes were a dull green and his hair a dark black, cascading down to sit neatly above his shoulders in unkempt waves. He wore simple clothes, something which was hardly befitting of his rank within Transylvania.

"Prince Velkan," the girl suddenly spoke, wondering if she should dip into some form of curtsey or merely stay holding onto his hands. "I am so sorry-"

"-Nonsense," Velkan shook his head back and forth. "It matters not now. However, I do hope I have not ruined your dress."

The girl released his hands, instantly feeling the coldness in her skin before she looked behind her to see if any mess had been made. It would scarcely matter if it had been. The dress she wore was at least a year or so old, the material turning from a dark blue to a faded one.

"Nothing that I cannot fix," she said with a quick smile.

Velkan studied her for a moment, taking in her dull brown hair which hung in limp curls down her back. Her cheekbones were prominent against her pale skin and her mouth and nose seemed a little too large for her gaunt looking face. She was scarcely ugly, but she could hardly be classed as gorgeous.

"No," Velkan agreed with her. "Where were you heading to on such a dark night? It is hardly proper for a young lady to wander the village alone."

"Ah, you mean because of the vampires?" she checked with him and he gulped, nodding slowly before the girl realised who she was talking to. She scolded herself mentally, wishing she knew how to keep her mouth closed. Of course the Prince knew of the vampires. His family had been cursed by them every single day.

"Yes," Velkan replied. "They are known to hunt at night."

"Only once a month," she said in a casual tone as she began walking off. Velkan followed her with haste, his hands behind his back as he slowly walked by her side and looked down onto her concentrating face. "It does make me wonder why people still live here."

"The Count would find a way to kill regardless of location," Velkan assured her as she picked her dress up to her ankles, doing her best not to let it trail into a passing puddle. She sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I do often wonder why I moved here," she informed him and Velkan's brow arched in wonder as he took a moment to cough gently and look back at her.

"You are not from Transylvania?" he checked with her.

"London," she replied. "I lived in London with my mother and father until they passed away. I used to spend my childhood looking at foreign places, wondering if there was more to life than afternoon tea."

Velkan smirked softly at her for a second as she looked back at him, her eyes also alight amusement.

"And you chose to come and live here?" he responded and she laughed lightly, the sound high and soft as Velkan chuckled darkly. "Well, I cannot help but think that you like to live precariously."

She shook her head back and forth. "Silly, isn't it? I do not know why I came...I just felt drawn to the village...I had only meant to visit and see if it is as dull as the books told me when I was a little girl."

"And has it met your expectations?" Velkan wondered.

"Surpassed them," she replied and he broke into another chuckle before he stood outside a tall wooden building, looking up at it and guessing that the girl must live inside. She bit down on her bottom lip and nodded gently, tightly wrapping her arms around her waist as a sudden chill took over her.

"And why have you not left? Surely the sun is something you miss terribly?" Velkan asked from her and she nodded in agreement.

"I do not know," she truthfully answered to him, her eyes looking over to the mountain range beyond Velkan's shoulder. "There is something about this place...something which I cannot explain...it is almost as though it is impossible for me to leave now."

Velkan couldn't help but think how peculiar her answer to him was as he frowned and stared at her forlorn gaze. She suddenly shook her head and forced herself to smile at the young Prince.

"I realise how strange that must sound."

"Not at all," Velkan denied and she knew that he must have been lying to her. She said nothing on the matter, choosing to keep silent before rocking back and forth on her heels, looking up to the house she lived in with two other girls.

"I should go inside," she said. "I do not wish to keep you any longer."

"Nonsense," Velkan replied. "It has been pleasant speaking with you. Although I have yet to discover you name."

Her lips tugged upwards and she nodded. "Victoria Jones."

"Velkan Valerious," he responded, offering her his hand and she laughed lightly as he bent down to press his lips against her knuckles, the motion swift and warm against her skin. She bent her head down as he drew himself to full height again, still looking her in the eye as he took another step closer to her.

"Perhaps I shall see you another day," he told her.

"Perhaps if you need a drink," she replied. "I work in the tavern you looked inside of."

Velkan nodded. "I would like that very much," he told her truthfully and slowly released her hand, turning on his heel to walk away from her. She stood where she was for a few moments, the cold of the night finally affecting her without having the nerves of conversing with the Prince.

Prince Velkan struggled to push Victoria from his thoughts as he returned to his horse and climbed onto the creature, a sudden gust of wind causing him to lose his thoughts. He looked around with haste, allowing his horse to continue to trot as he shook his head.

The darkness often played tricks on his mind, never mind who so happened to be lurking in the darkness.

...

A/N: Hi all, so this is my first Van Helsing fic and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Any review would be welcome and most useful for me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it true?"

Victoria looked to her side, the sight of Maria catching her eye. It had been over one week since she had met the Prince Velkan and he had seen her every single day, spending as much time with her as he could. She did not know why, but she did not complain. She often found herself laughing when she was in his company, telling him stories which she doubted he cared about but listened to regardless.

He was kind and compassionate, sitting by her side behind the house she lived in. A small stone well occupied them as she sat next to him on the ledge, their arms barely brushing yet their pulses racing.

"Is what true?" Victoria wondered as she sat on the wooden bench, looking into the mirror as she brushed her hair over her shoulder. She wore a simple white nightgown after finishing her work in the tavern for the night.

"You and the Prince Velkan," Maria responded, sitting on her bed still wearing her normal gown. She had her legs crossed and her elbows rested on her kneecaps, her palms cupping her chin as she arched a brow, waiting for an explanation. "I have seen you with him outside. You two sit and talk as though there is nothing to worry about."

Victoria sighed, knowing exactly what there was to worry about. She knew that the Valerious family were dangerous to be involved with. She knew that there were hardly any of them left, and their life would be spent in purgatory if they could not kill the monster in the mountains.

"I know of his family," Victoria promised Maria. "I know what he goes through. He watches his father risk his life to try and save his afterlife. He has told me all of this."

"Yet you still go to him," Maria concluded and Victoria delicately placed her brush down on the dresser the three girls in the house shared. The surface was cluttered with empty goblets, perfume bottles and brushes between them. She looked in the mirror to see Maria's reflection, her friend looking sceptical.

"He is a nice man," Victoria concluded. "If he wishes to speak with me of his family woes then I am more than willing to listen. Everybody needs somebody to worry with."

Maria snorted in an unladylike fashion. "And do you simply think he wishes to speak with you? He is a man, and a Prince at that. I think friendship is not on his mind."

Victoria took a deep breath and spun on her seat, turning to look Maria in the eye as she shook her head back and forth.

"I enjoy his company," Victoria spoke. "I have known him for a week. I scarcely know him. Can you just be happy that...well...I am content for once."

"No one is content in Transylvania," Maria scoffed. "We all live in fear that we may not survive to see the next full moon. The chances of you making it there are slim if _he _knows that you are in leagues with the Prince."

Victoria rolled her eyes and stood up, wrapping her arms around herself as she felt the chill of the night run through her sheer white gown. She climbed into her bed, pulling the covers up to her lap as Maria did the same motion.

"I am sure he has more important matters than chasing after me," Victoria spoke, wondering what he was like. The vampire who hid away. The vampire who caused everyone to live in fear.

"Not if he knows that he could affect the Prince through you," Maria warned her.

"You are being ridiculous," Victoria laughed. "There is nothing to worry about, I can promise you that. Speaking of worry, do you think we should wait up for Diana?"

Maria chuckled again and shook her head. "She is spending her nights with Felix these days."

"I suspected as much," Victoria agreed, resting her head on the pillow once more. "I simply wish she would tell us she is leaving. She goes with no word and leaves an empty bed."

"She's Diana," Maria offered the only explanation they truly needed. "She does not give a care for anyone but herself. I doubt it will be long before she moves in with Felix and marries him. God, if you leave for your Prince then that means there will be two new girls in the house."

Victoria shook her head, closing her eyes and yawning gently. "I doubt you need to worry about that just yet."

"You know what David is like," Maria reminded her of the man who owned the house and lived on the ground floor whilst the three girls occupied the first floor, each one of them paying for their lodgings through their work. "His wife is pregnant again. Hopefully she can keep this one so that means more money needed. He already takes more than he should."

"Well," Victoria sighed loudly, "we will just have to wait and see, Maria."

"You are very calm about this. Normally you worry over everything. Are you sure you're not falling for the Prince?"

Victoria shook her head and leant on her elbow to blow out the candle on her bedside table. "Goodnight, Maria." She spoke her words without giving rise to the conversation. She didn't want to speak about it with Maria, not whilst it was so raw to her.

...

"When I was a little girl my mother used to read to me until I fell asleep." Victoria spoke as she sat besides Velkan one misty evening. They were by the well in the back garden, perched on the crumbling stone as the Prince draped his cloak around her shoulders, keeping her warm as he handed her the book he had purchased.

"I saw it and I thought you may appreciate it," he nodded slowly. "Fairytales always used to be Anna's favourite. I think they still are; regardless of how grown up she says she is."

"No, I love it," Victoria promised him, resting the book in the lap of her skirts as she pulled his cloak tightly over her shoulders, her knuckles turning white from holding onto it too tight.

She had to admit that Velkan looked pristine in his white undershirt and black waist coast, his hair was neatly combed and pushed behind his ears as his hands rested besides him on the cold stone.

"I am glad," he smiled back to her, the notion genuine and warm. Victoria dared to move closer to him, her lips pecking him on the cheek softly. Velkan inhaled sharply at the motion, moving his own hand out to cup her cheek tenderly.

"It is nearly nightfall," Victoria muttered as she drew back from him, taking his fingers from her cheek as a sudden sharp pain flew up her spine and she winced suddenly. She did not know why, but she suspected the cold must be taking its toll on her.

"It is," Velkan sighed in agreement. "My father is due to return this nightfall."

Victoria smiled then, standing up and offering him her hand. He took it, his fingers curling around hers as he stood and she pushed her hair behind her ear awkwardly.

"I pray he returns safely," she promised the Prince. "I know how much he means to you. He is your father...of course he means a lot...I know."

Velkan smiled sadly and kept his hand inside of hers, moving one more step forwards to stand closer to her. She looked down, almost as though there was something which troubled her over his proximity. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something inside of her which ached every time he touched her, something which almost told her that she was doing something wrong.

She always tried to push the feeling away, knowing that she wanted his touch. She enjoyed the warmth of his hands against her cold skin. She enjoyed the way he would wrap her in his cloak whenever she felt cold. Her entire feelings were askew for some unknown reason.

"You know that I care for you, Victoria," Velkan suddenly spoke. "I have known you for just over a week, but there is something about you which...well...I can barely explain it."

"You need not say anything," she promised him. "We are still getting to know each other. I enjoy the time we spend together and that is enough, is it not?"

Velkan allowed a small smile to form on his face. He did not truly know what to say to her in response. The smile on her face was enough to content him for now. He knew his sister would call him a fool for not leaving the girl be. He knew what was at risk being around her. He knew she was at risk.

He would kill Dracula and then he would allow himself to fall for Victoria further. For now, he intended to keep her hidden. He wanted no one to see her with him, and he wanted no one to know she existed. It only happened by chance that Anna found out, but she was his sister. She had promised to keep quiet on the matter.

"You should go," Victoria urged him, the book in her hand as Velkan slowly nodded in agreement.

He turned on his heel, his fingers slipping from hers before he heard the loud screech which burned his ears. Victoria too froze, looking up to the sky for any sign of the incoming creatures. Panic fluttered through her veins and she grabbed harshly onto Velkan's hand.

"You need to come inside and hide," she urged him. "If they see you here then they will kill you. You know that, Velkan."

Victoria dragged him inside as he continued to look around. He took a moment to come to his sense before he moved with haste, his arm moving tightly around her waist as he pushed the door open and the two of them moved into the kitchen. Velkan slammed the door shut, locking it for good measure before he took hold of Victoria's hand again.

"Where do you usually hide?" he wondered from her and she shrugged.

"Anywhere within the house," she whispered softly, leading him down the corridor of the empty house. She wondered where Maria and Diana were, only to hope that they were safe as she saw their empty shared bedroom.

Velkan looked around the staircase as he followed her up the steps, keeping quiet and hoping that they didn't know he was in the village. He looked around Victoria's bedroom as she checked the window was locked. Three beds lined three walls whilst a dresser sat besides the window, cluttered with personal belongings. The rooms wooden floors made it cold, not even the addition of a small rug could warm it.

"I can see nothing," Victoria told him as she tried to look out the window, her nose pressed against the glass. "Perhaps it was a false alarm?"

"No," Velkan replied, grabbing hold of her arm and hauling her away from the window. He closed the bedroom door and took a seat on the edge of a bed away from the window, giving her no choice but to sit next to him on the edge of it, both of them leaning forwards as they heard the shrieking grow louder.

Victoria gulped loudly and felt her arm brush against Velkan's, looking over to him as his gaze remained firmly on the window. It was only when he felt the intensity of her stare did he move his orbs and see the fear in her eyes.

Why did she stay here? What was keeping her here if she was terrified of staying? Velkan had no idea, all he knew was that he felt the overwhelming urge to wrap his arm around her waist and hold her close to him as they waited for the slaughter to finish.

...

He continued to pace the length of the room, his hands behind his back as he walked towards the wall and then straight up the wall towards the ceiling, hanging there as if it were normal. It was only when he saw the familiar sight of three women fly into the room did he move down.

"Well?" he snarled at them, his voice laden with anger as he did so.

He looked at each of their faces as they stood where they were, slowly changing back into their humanlike form, their eyes looking at each other before they stared back at their master.

Verona, Marishka and Aleera. His loving brides who had doted upon him for years on end with no question.

"We took one," Verona spoke slowly to her master, knowing full well what he wanted to know. They all knew who he was looking for. He had kept his eye on the same girl ever since he had heard of her return to Transylvania, but he had kept his distance.

He could feel her close. He could feel her presence. He had not laid eyes on her in four centuries. He wondered what would happen if he went to find her for himself. He did not believe in reincarnation until he had made a deal with the devil to grow immortal. It had all been in vain. He had made the deal and there had been no time to save her.

"And?" he snapped again and they all looked lovelorn towards him, their hands clutching their chests as they wished he would forget about her. He had never said anything about her before and they had stopped trying to prise information from him after he declared his reluctance to speak of her.

"She was with him, master," Aleera crooned. "We could smell his Valerious blood with another...they were in her house...but we did not attack."

"Good," he responded.

He did not know what would happen if his brides attacked the girl.

"But he is a Valerious," Verona hissed, the name dripping like lead from her tongue as she did so. She took another step forwards on the cold stone, her hands clutched to her chest as she bent at the waist slightly. "He is the one who is trying to kill you, master."

"No," he replied. "His father is that man. Only after his death shall he take his place...and then I will kill him or have a better use for him. A use which will take him away from her."

"_Her_," Verona suddenly snarled and she shook her head back and forth, her glimmering hair flowing down her waist as she did so. "Who is she? Why do we spend our time looking for her? She is a human...worthless..."

The other two brides stood still as their master moved towards Verona, his scream echoing through the room as his teeth pointed and his lips curled. The sound filled his brides with terror as he looked at them, his fangs still pointing as he recalled what happened all those years ago. He remained panting for a moment, his arms dangling by his sides as his fangs slowly retracted back to his teeth.

He could only close his eyes and imagine how warm her skin would feel against his, how he could possibly feel joy at the sound of her shrill laugh, and how he could feel the warmth of her blood under her skin.

"I ask one simple task of you every month," he hissed. "Is that so much to ask? Am I so unreasonable to do so?"

The brides finished their squealing and moved closer to him, their arms outstretched as they waited for him to embrace them tightly. He did so promptly, all three of them filling his arms, but none of them providing him the warmth he had longed to feel for centuries.

"No, master," they all cried out. "We will do it."

"We just want to know who she is," Aleera whispered soothingly. "We want to know."

"One day," he replied in a whisper. "One day, my brides."

...

A/N: Thank you very much to musicluver246 and CupcakesAndAlice for reviewing the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this one also and do let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you think they have gone?" Victoria whispered as she sat inside of Velkan's embrace, allowing him to keep his arms around her waist as they sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for the shrieking to finish. It had finished long before, but both of them had not dared to move yet.

Velkan remained strong, refusing to show her how he feared the vampires. He could not be the weak one in all of this, not whilst he held Victoria's shaking body. Her head rested against his chest as his hand stroked her hair, his fingers twirling strands of hair as he did so. She kept her own hands on his shoulders, waiting for the noise to finish.

"Possibly," he whispered to her and she pulled back for a moment, looking him in the eye and biting down on her bottom lip as worry took a hold of her. She had known Velkan for less than two weeks and already she felt great worry for him.

"You should stay here for the evening," Victoria urged him. "What happens if they come back?"

"It is hardly proper," Velkan replied; a small smirk on his face as he pushed a stand of hair behind her ear. "A gentleman should never spend a night with a Lady unless they are married."

Victoria smiled gently and shook her head slowly. "You should tell Diana that."

Velkan's brows furrowed as Victoria stood up and moved to look outside of the window, daring to push it open slightly. Velkan followed her, jumping to his feet and standing behind her and peering out of the window over her shoulder.

"Diana is a girl who stays here?" he checked.

"Yes, she is the seamstress with Maria," Victoria replied, noting how people were moving to the streets to speak about what had just happened. A woman stood in the midst of the square, kneeling on the floor and sobbing into a man's arms.

"Her son," Victoria whispered. "They must have taken her son."

Velkan inhaled sharply and shook his head back and forth. He closed the window for Victoria before he spun her around in his hold, his head shaking back and forth as he contemplate what he was about to ask from her. He saw her shivering still, even under the weight of his cloak as he grabbed her by the waist, holding her tightly.

"You should not stay here," he urged her. "The winter shall soon be upon us. You should return to London and go back to where you are safe. It is not safe for you to stay here."

"Nor is it safe for you," Victoria replied.

"I have no choice on the matter," Velkan replied. "You know that, Victoria. You have a chance to leave."

"And so does everyone else in Transylvania." Victoria replied. "We are not having this discussion, Velkan. Now, will you stay here for the evening, or do you intend to be reckless and run away into the night?"

Velkan kept silent for a few moments, watching as Victoria slipped from his embrace and sat down at her dresser, looking into the mirror as she reached for her brush. She slipped Velkan's cloak from her shoulders, allowing it to pool to her lap.

He moved to stand behind her before perching on the edge of the stool, watching as she brushed her hair rhythmically.

"Will the other two girls be home soon?" Velkan wondered from her and Victoria sighed, shaking her head back and forth as she worried for them. She knew that they had to be somewhere. The chances of them being caught were slim. The vampires only took what they needed to survive; nothing more, nothing less.

"Diana spends most of her nights with Felix. Maria is probably staying with the seamstress she works with. She mentioned staying late tonight; no doubt they will allow her to stay there after the vampire attack. She wouldn't want to walk home alone and she would scold me for going to find her. The attacks shake her up the most."

Velkan remained silent as he listened to her speak with him. She slowly turned her head to the side in order to look at him, forcing a small smile onto her face as she did so.

"Stay," she urged him gently.

"My family will be worried about me," Velkan shook his head. "I should return home."

"I simply worry for you," Victoria assured him. "It is dark out there, Velkan. It is scarcely safe."

"My father should be home," Velkan told her, his hand gently cupping her cheek as he did so. His thumb roamed the skin there and she inhaled sharply at the contact. "I will be safe. I promise you that."

She sighed and nodded gently to him, kissing him on the cheek. "Make sure you are."

"I shall visit you again tomorrow," Velkan promised her and she handed him his cloak, awkwardly pressing it into his hand before she kissed him on the cheek and Velkan held her hand inside of his for a moment. He pressed his lips against her knuckles and stood up, still holding her hand as he move from the seat and she turned her upper body to keep looking at him.

"Yes," Victoria nodded in agreement with him. "Goodnight, Velkan."

He bent down at the waist, bowing to her and earning a larger grin from her before he kissed her on the hand once more. "Goodnight, Victoria."

...

He had no idea what possessed him to leave the safety of his castle walls that evening. Why was he going to her now, after all this time? What did he intend to do once he saw her? Would he be unable to stop himself for claiming her as his? Would he have her like he should have done all those years ago?

She had been snatched from his clutches. He wanted what was rightfully his.

His brides had been left to sleep for the night, wondering where their master had gone but not questioning his disappearance. They knew better than to question what he did. It was the silence of the night which he longed for. The silence and the darkness kept him content to a certain extent.

He flew with haste, landing in the village before looking around. There was no one about and the night was cold as people slept. He knew that winter must be approaching soon, but it mattered not to him.

Victoria. She was the only one that mattered to him. Ever since he had found out that it had been her he did his best to keep his distance, remembering what had happened the last time he had seen her. He had lost her. He had sold his soul to try and keep her alive, but he had been too late. She had died before he could save her and claim her as his own.

Now he felt nothing. He felt hollow and empty all of the time, even his brides could not bring his happiness. He had grown used to that, but now he worried what would happen if he did see her. Would the pain come back to him? Would he feel once again? Would his heart be rekindled?

And if he lost her again? He did not wish to think of that.

It had been easier to keep his distance and have his brides keep an eye on her. But now she was intent on spending time with a Valerious. A man who he would kill. It was only a matter of time before she found herself hurt.

He tugged his sleeves as he wandered closer towards her house, the sound of heartbeats entering his ears as he did so. Slowly, he moved inside, pushing the door open and taking one step in, his boots clicking against the wooden floor. He closed his eyes for a second, inhaling her familiar scent before he took to the staircase, hearing it creak under his weight.

It was only when he saw that her door was slightly open did his breath hitch in his throat for a moment. He slowly moved into the bedroom and finally he laid his eyes on her again. She was hidden underneath the covers, laid on her side with one arm dangling from the bed.

He took another step closer to the bed, looking only at her but sensing that she was the only one in the room for which he was thankful for. Bending down, he crouched and looked at her. She looked as she had done all those years ago.

Of course she looked less regal, her hair was limp and her face gaunter than he recalled. But it was her. He could sense it. Hesitantly, he dared to move his own hand, his cold touch moving to entwine his fingers against her warm ones.

His breathing hitched as he did so, his eyes shutting and his mind returning to that night on the balcony.

"_Of course I will marry you, Vlad. You need not look so worried. You had to have known that I would say yes?"_

"_I knew...but I still worry. You know what this means, don't you, Victoria? We have to run from here. We need to hide."_

_She shook her head back and forth, a strand of her hair falling from the bun on the top of her head as she moved her own hands to take hold of his shoulders, clinging tightly to him as he sighed and kissed her on the top of her head, his hands moving down to the small of her back as she nestled her cheek against his chest, hearing his heartbeat beneath the layers of clothes he wore._

"_My mother and father will not understand this," she whispered to him. "But I understand, Vlad. I know it is dangerous for us to be here. I see that. Is The Order becoming more restless?"_

_He sighed sharply and shook his head, resting his chin on top of her head and kissing the hair which sat there._

"_Van Helsing grows suspicious of my motives," he spoke softly. "It is only a matter of time before he discovers something. I cannot continue to risk what we have by sneaking around like this."_

_Their eyes both moved back to the inside of the mansion, the sound of cheers and clapping entering their ears._

"_My mother will wonder where I have been," Victoria whispered and he nodded in agreement with her. "We go tomorrow night?"_

"_Yes," he agreed numbly, wishing that he could steal her away that evening._

_She pulled back from him and straightened out the blue gown which she wore before resting her hands on her corset, wishing it was not so tight on her. He admired her for a few seconds, noting the way she pulled her white gloves further onto her arms and then smiled to him, her long next extending so that she could kiss him on the cheek once more._

"_Until tomorrow, my love," she whispered into his ear and he clutched her hand against his chest before nodding in agreement. He watched her turn on her heel and move back inside, her blue gown swirling around her feet as she went. _

_He remained stood where he was before following her, the sight of Van Helsing entering his vision as he looked down to the ballroom floor where the man stood and conversed with Victoria's parents. It was only when their eyes met did he freeze and feel anger swell inside of him. It was at that moment when he vowed to steal Victoria away, regardless of Van Helsing's interference._

He looked down as he held her fingers in his own. She didn't stir, nor did her breathing falter as he ran his hand down her neck, feeling the blood which flew through veins tickle against his fingertips. He kept silent and remained stood where he was, looking into her face before he heard her whisper into the darkness.

"Vlad."

His name was like a song to his ears. Stands of his hair fell into his face as he bowed his head and longed to feel something at the sound of his name from her lips. He felt something stir inside of him, but he could not be sure what. It was only when she whispered another name did he drop her hand and recoil from her, knowing that he had to do something before it became too late.

"Velkan."

...

A/N: No reviews for the previous chapter, but if you are reading then please do let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

"A commoner?"

Velkan stood on the spot that evening, his hands behind his back as he held his head high, refusing to allow his father to intimidate him. He turned his gaze to Anna for a second, watching as his younger sibling turned to glance out of the window, chewing on her bottom lip as she did so. Velkan glowered at her for a few moments before his father spoke again, demanding his attention. Why could she not have kept quiet and lied for him?

"You have been spending your nights with a commoner?" he checked with his son and Velkan inhaled sharply. "Do you have any idea how worried I was to come home and find you gone? I thought that he had taken you. I thought that something had happened."

Velkan nodded his head in agreement, fully understanding that he may have seemed reckless in his actions. He should have left Victoria earlier. He knew he was pushing to spend as much time as possible with her, but there was a reason for that. He cared for her more than anyone understood, even more than he truly understood.

His father sighed as his son refused to respond to him. He sunk down into his chair, crossing his legs before looking at the fire in the fireplace, his brows furrowed and his hand running down his chin. If Dracula wasn't the end of him then his children would be.

"Who is she?" he finally dared to ask and Velkan moved to sit in the chair across from his father, sinking onto the plush material as Anna slowly made her escape, not particularly wanting to stay for the awkward conversation which was to come.

Boris Valerious was not an unreasonable or unkind man. He was weary from his years of trying to slay the Count, and his weariness often translated into snappiness in front of his children. They understood, of course. They were no fools and could see when their father was stressed, but it was only when they were old enough to understand the full extent of their situation.

"Her name is Victoria," Velkan spoke. "She works in the tavern. I met her one evening...well...after we had fought that night. I met her on her way home. She is a lovely girl, father."

Boris nodded once to him and Velkan's lips pulled up on their own accord at the mere mention of her. Boris noted the motion and he inhaled sharply, shaking his head back and forth as he thought about what he wanted to say to his son. The truth would hurt, but it would be necessary.

"She knows who you are, I trust?" Boris checked and Velkan nodded.

"We keep ourselves hidden. Only her friends know that we spend time with each other, but no one else. We have been careful." Velkan promised his father.

"It matters not, Velkan," Boris whispered to his son, his voice soft as he leaned forwards, his hands clasping together in front of himself. "He will find a way to hurt her. He is no fool and even if you did continue on your path with her then nothing can happen until Dracula has been killed. You cannot marry her and subject her to this life, never mind if you had children."

Velkan shook his head, his teeth grinding together as he did so. He took a moment to calm himself, resisting the urge to tell his father how unfair he was being. He had married and had children so why Velkan should be denied the same right was beyond his understanding.

"Your mother and I had faith that we could kill Dracula," Boris told his son, answering his unspoken question. "I had faith that it could be done...I still do...but now...my faith is dwindling. I am struggling to comprehend how to kill him and I know that I am running out of time."

"Then let me help!" Velkan snapped suddenly, pointing to his chest as he did so. "I want to help kill him. I want to do this. I do not wish to subject Victoria to a life of worry, but I do not wish to give her up as though she means nothing to me."

Boris shook his head back and forth, knowing that he was being unfair to his son. He was denying him what he had, but he was doing it to protect him from getting hurt. Perhaps he would kill the beast before the end of the year? Perhaps he would succeed where his ancestors had failed?

"I am trying my best to give you and Anna the future you deserve," Boris promised his son as he slowly moved to stand up. "You are a young man now, but I do not want you to help me. I cannot risk your life. As for this girl," he paused for a few seconds and watched as Velkan remained hopeful, "she knows of you and your burden. If she is willing to be with you then so be it. I cannot stop you, but I would like to meet her."

"Of course," Velkan agreed hastily with his father, nodding profusely. "I have tried to urge her to leave Transylvania, but I do not...I am not selfish, but I would miss her if she left. I know that I would."

"You have known her for a week," Boris frowned.

"And how long had you known mother before you knew that you cared deeply for her?" Velkan retorted quickly, not skipping a beat as his father's frown intensified. "I should bring her to you in daylight when it is safe."

"Yes," Boris nodded in agreement. "She must be special to have captured your attention."

"I would like to think she is," Velkan slowly agreed.

...

Verona was no fool. Out of all of their master's brides she knew what was running through his mind more than Aleera and Marishka. She prided herself on being the knowledgeable one. She loved him more than he knew, but she also knew that being with him had brought her heartbreak. She did not know how many children she had lost, but she knew that there had been too many.

She longed for a child. She longed to bring something other than misery.

But even she could not cheer his miserable state up once he returned home the evening he had been to the village. He had commenced pacing whilst Aleera and Marishka decided to go and spread their wings for a while. Verona remained with him, her hands on her hips as she watched him hang on the ceiling.

"Something troubles you," she spoke loudly and clearly.

Dracula remained where he was, hanging from the ceiling as he pressed his hand to his face, wondering if her touch still lingered on his fingertips. He wondered if he could still feel her warmth or whether it was his imagination.

"I only mean to help," Verona promised him. "Did you visit her this evening? The human girl?"

"Victoria," he spoke her name.

It sounded foreign against his lips as he did so. He was almost struggling to come to terms with it. Foreign though it sounded, he could not deny that it was pleasant. If only he could have spent his human years with her, staying by her side and making sure no harm came to her. He could not help but think that he had failed her.

"Why is she so important to you?" Verona dared to question. "What powers does she possess to have you under her spell?"

He fell from the ceiling then, his glare intense as he looked to the eldest of his brides. "She holds no power over me."

Verona wanted to scoff at hearing him say that. She was no fool. She could see that this Victoria meant something to him. She only wished to know what it was.

"You are besotted with her. She consumes your every thought even when you are by our sides. We have been with you too long. You should know that your lies do not work on us," Verona hissed back, tiring of cowering on the matter. She moved closer to him, her hands holding his shoulders as he sighed loudly and closed his eyes, shaking her image from his head. "Who is she, master?"

Dracula gulped loudly and looked down at Verona as her hand rested in the hollow base of his neck and he shook his head back and forth slowly. "She is from my past," he finally admitted.

Verona nodded; her other hand running up and down his back as she did so. "Your human past?"

"The only past I have," Dracula replied slowly and cautiously. "I was to marry her but she was snatched from me by a man who I considered my friend...but now she has returned to me again. She has returned and I have no intention of letting her slip away from me. She is mine."

Verona froze for a moment as she heard him speak so possessively. Never before had he sounded so protective over her. It almost made her angry, but she knew anger was no use in front of her master.

"You wish to make her a bride?" Verona checked and he shook his head.

"I have yet to decide what I intend to do," he said and arched a brow at her, his head cocking to the side as he did so. "Regardless, it matters not what I intend to do with her. She is mine to worry about and nothing to do with you, my love."

Verona moved back to kiss him slowly, watching as he turned into putty in her hands. A small smile spread on her face as he pulled back and moved his lips down her neck. Perhaps she may have to speak with this girl simply to quench her curiosity.

...

"Your father wishes to see me?" Victoria checked with Velkan as the two of them stood in her garden again, Velkan perched on the stone wall of the well whilst Victoria paced.

"He thinks it would be prudent to see you," Velkan confirmed, a teasing smirk forming on his face as he did so. "Are you scared to meet my father?"

Victoria scoffed and rolled her eyes as she heard him, dropping her hands to her hips. She had continuously raked her hands through her dark locks, pushing them to the side as worry took hold of her once Velkan had recited his conversation with his father back to her. The dress she wore languished in the mud as she refused to hold it up as she continued her pacing. The blue material was slowly turning brown and her cloak was slipping down her shoulders.

"Of course I am," Victoria responded. "He does not think it wise for us to be together. How can I not be worried that he will dismiss me as soon as he sees me? Besides, I am nothing but a common tavern wench."

"And I am a Gypsy Prince," he responded, standing up and moving to rest his hand on her arm in a feeble attempt to soothe her. "It matters not who you are to me, Victoria. I care for you and that is enough."

Victoria took a deep breath as he fixed her cloak over her shoulders and moved his hands to cup her cheeks tenderly, his forehead resting against hers whilst his hot breath tickled her cheek. She moved closer towards him, her own hand moving through his hair.

Both of them remained so caught up in the other's presence that they failed to notice the flying figure sweeping silently towards them. Velkan reacted first, his eyes peering over Victoria's shoulder as soon as he saw it.

"Get down!" he roared at Victoria, pushing her to the side and watching her fall to the floor before the creature hit him.

"Velkan!" Victoria yelled loudly, watching as he tried to fight the creature, failing miserably and toppling over the stone ledge and into the well. Victoria shrieked as soon as she heard the splashing of water from the well and the breaking of the wooden alcove over it.

She crawled over, struggling to stand on her feet as she went. Her breath was coming out in short pants before she reached the ledge, hauling her body to look down the depths of the well. She squinted, doing her best to see if she could spot his body down there. She yelled his name again, waiting for some kind of answer but only receiving a small moan.

"I will help you out of there," Victoria promised him weakly before she saw the crumble of stones across from her. She gulped slowly and lifted her gaze up, the sight of a vampire greeting her orbs. She looked on with widening eyes as the vampire morphed from a demonic creature, slowly transforming into a beautiful woman with flowing black hair and a revealing dress.

Victoria fell onto her behind, crawling further away from it as it slowly advanced towards her, its hips swaying with each move, the green dress it wore flowing with the movement.

"Victoria," she whispered her name and slowly bent down, grabbing the human by the throat and examining her with an intense stare. Victoria whimpered as she was hauled to her feet, her neck still being held by the vampire as she wondered what she wanted with her.

"What is it that you have?" she hissed; her other hand pushing Victoria's hair tenderly from her face as she gasped loudly and felt the warmth of her skin and the flow of her blood. It was intoxicating and almost too much for her to comprehend how she was going to leave her alive.

"I don't understand," Victoria managed to whisper as she gasped for breath. "You..."

"What, dear?" the black haired temptress responded. "What is it that bothers you?"

Victoria had no understanding of what was about to happen to her. All she knew was that the next shriek she heard was one which made her blood run cold as the vampire dropped her from her grasp, pushing her to the floor.

Crawling backwards again, Victoria's back hit the stone wall before she looked up, the sight of a beast flying towards her enough to make her cower in fear. She watched as it moved closer towards the wailing female vampire, its wings spanning the length of Victoria's entire bedchamber whilst its face was one which instilled fear into her. Whimpering, she wondered if Velkan could hear everything that was happening.

She looked to the side, reaching for a plank of wood which had broken from the alcove. She stood up as the vampire slowly morphed into human form, the sight of him something which caused Victoria to hold the wooden plank tighter in her grasp, regardless of the splinters which formed in her hands.

The man stood tall, his black coat hanging down his body whilst his flowing black hair remained pinned behind his head, loose strands occasionally hanging in his face. He failed to look at the woman who Victoria assumed to be his bride, his words harsh and laden with a thick accent.

"I shall deal with you later."

He continued to advance towards Victoria, a gleam in his eye as he did so. She waved the wood around, almost threatening him. He chuckled darkly and she only hoped he would not take Velkan from her. She had no doubt that this man was the monster parents told their children about during the night. He was the hidden vampire in the mountain. Dracula.

"Now, now, my dear," he spoke, his voice soft as he pushed the wood from her hands in one clean sweep, watching as she turned to look at where it had been swept to. She groaned, trying to bend and pick up another piece before she felt his cold hands wrap around her chin, holding her body to his.

"Is that anyway to greet me, Victoria?" he wondered, his voice a mere whisper as his other hand moved down her neck slowly, pushing away any stray hair which hung there until her skin was vulnerable to him.

"How do you know me?" Victoria wondered, hoping that he did not know of her and Velkan and intend to use her.

"I have known you longer than you care to remember," he promised her in a soft hiss, his eyes searching hers as he willed for her to remember. But all he found was fear. Fear that he would take her life from her. Fear that he would take her beloved Velkan from her.

"It will take time," he admitted, nodding awkwardly at that. "But you will remember me and I will have you again."

Victoria gulped loudly, trying to fight her way from his grasp as he kept her against his body, his arm pressing into the small of her back as he lowered his head towards her neck and she instantly felt nauseous, his lips tickling against her skin as the top of his hair brushed under her chin.

"My sweet Victoria," he spoke in a hoarse voice once his lips moved away from her neck and he released her from his hold, almost regretting the motion as soon as he had completed it. He could never undervalue the warmth of her skin against his.

He nodded brusquely at the black haired bride before they both left, transforming once more and flying into the distance. Victoria pressed her hand to her neck before turning around and looking into the well.

"Velkan! Everything will be fine. I shall help you!" she promised him as she moved to grab hold of a piece of rope. She dropped it down the side, waiting for him to grab hold of it. She struggled to haul his weight back to the top, grateful that he was using his feet to help him climb up the wall.

As soon as he was dangling over the edge she reached forwards, grabbing hold of him by the underarms and hauling him over, failing to care as he fell on top of her, his hands holding her waist as he rested in between her parted legs and his forehead bled slightly.

"Velkan...I have you..." she promised him and he looked down at her, his eyes instantly moving to her neck for any sign of what could have happened to her.

"Did he hurt you?" Velkan worried. "Did she hurt you?"

"Neither of them hurt me," Victoria promised him as he began to stand, offering her his hand to haul her to her feet. Velkan didn't look content as he moved his hands to roam over her neck, checking that they had not harmed her. "I promise you, Velkan...they...I thought they came for you...but he...he said something...things I don't understand..."

Velkan furrowed his brow as Victoria finally cracked and allowed tears to fall down her cheeks, her arms wrapping around Velkan's neck as he held her tightly to him, his eyes still scanning the sky in fear of the creatures returning.

...

A/N: So thanks to Trying to Put Pen to paper, PamMik and Anthaliaxstories for reviewing the previous chapter. Please do let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

"He said that he knew me, Velkan," Victoria whispered as they sat together in her empty chamber. She had curled against the metal headboard, her arms wrapped around her legs as she rested her chin on her knees, her eyes looking at Velkan with worry as she did so. The Gypsy Prince did his best not to look so confused at what she was saying.

Her eyes were cast to the floor, her hands still shaking as Velkan moved to take hold of one, holding it tightly in his and snapping her from the daze she had moved into. He kept quiet for a few seconds, staring her in the eye as she stared back, her brows knitting together halfway up her pale forehead.

"He does not know you," Velkan said. "How could he know you, Victoria?"

"I don't know, Velkan," Victoria snapped back. She knew it had been unnecessary, but she couldn't help it when she was in such a state. She shook her head back and forth as Velkan ran his thumb along her knuckles, trying to soothe her and stop her from hyperventilating.

"He was trying to scare you," Velkan promised her, shifting closer so that he could rest his other hand on her kneecap, his fingers massaging the skin there as she leaned forwards and her free hand pushed through his hair.

"But why would he say something like that?" Victoria whispered; her voice softer than before. "He knew my name too...when he touched me..."

Velkan felt his blood boil at that piece of information but he kept quiet, inhaling a sharp breath and looking back to Victoria as she stared at him with doe eyes, looking at him as though he knew the answer to her worries. He didn't, of course he didn't. He had no idea what was running through her mind or what Dracula intended to do to her.

"He will not take you," Velkan promised her. "You have my word, Victoria. I shall do everything I can to protect you."

Victoria looked him in the eye, seeing that he was deadly serious. Of course he was; Velkan would hardly joke on a matter such as this. He took a second to lean closer to her, pressing his lips against her pale cheek. She closed her eyes, the feeling on Dracula's cold lips on her neck causing her to shudder against Velkan.

"Is he the reason why I came here?" Victoria suddenly wondered. "Is there something I really do not know about-"

"-No," Velkan refused to believe that. "You need to stop thinking about him, Victoria. He does not have answers. He was trying to scare you. I am certain of it."

Victoria kept quiet, sensing that Velkan was annoyed but also scared. He was as frightened as she was, but he hid it through curt sentences and lead heavy words. Victoria kept silent for a few moments before she heard the sound of footsteps on the staircase.

"Vic, why is the well such a mess outside? There is wood scattered everywhere?" Maria questioned her friend, looking down at her dress which was covered in grass stains as she moved down the corridor and to their chamber. It was only when she looked up did she realise why her friend had yet to reply.

"Oh, you have a visitor," Maria observed.

"This is Maria, Velkan," Victoria gestured to her friend and the Gypsy Prince let a loose nod escape him, no trace of a smile on his face as he did so. "Velkan, this is Maria."

"Pleasure," Maria nodded slowly. "Do you want me to go, Vic? I can give you two a few moments alone if you want?"

"Lovely, thank you," Velkan answered for Victoria.

Victoria kept silent, nodding to confirm Velkan's statement whilst Maria turned on her heel and walked away from the pair of them.

"I have no intention of saying anything about tonight to Maria," Victoria quickly informed Velkan. "I do not want anybody to know what happened-"

"-You have to be jesting with me," Velkan said, a smile of disbelief on his face. "The Count has made a threat to make you his, Victoria. Do you think I intend to forget that? Do you think I intend to let this matter go? No, I shall not. I shall do all in my power to keep him from you and destroy him before he can scare you again."

Victoria shook her head and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear as she kept hold of Velkan's hand, squeezing it tightly and then running her other hand down his cheek as his teeth continued to grind together.

"No," she shook her head at him. "What do you suggest I do, Velkan? I cannot spend the rest of my days hiding from him."

"Come with me to the castle," Velkan urged her. "Come and stay where it is safe."

Victoria shook her head. "You cannot bring me back with you. I am a commoner, Velkan. I am not someone who should be living with you."

"My father wanted to meet you anyway," Velkan drawled out. "Please, Victoria. It will help to put my mind at rest."

He moved forwards to kiss her on the forehead and she breathed in his scent as her nose rubbed against the collar of his shirt. It was only then when she agreed with him and she saw the relief wash through his face and he kissed her on the cheek quickly.

...

"My father left this evening," Velkan informed Victoria once he returned into the library to find her when he had asked her to wait. She was wandering around, looking at the books which lined the walls, her fingers tickling against their spines as she went.

Velkan poured himself a goblet of water from the table by the chair, downing the fluid in one swift motion whilst Victoria looked around in awe. She smiled over to him and moved closer to him again.

"Where has he gone?" she asked politely.

Velkan took another deep breath and Victoria wished she hadn't asked him. He was determined to kill Dracula before anyone else could be hurt by him. She rested a hand on Velkan's shoulder, squeezing it tightly whilst he smiled and patted her hand, kissing the back of her knuckles as he did so.

"He will be safe," Victoria did her best to assure him.

"I do hope so," Velkan said and moved the conversation along. "How do you like our home?"

Victoria laughed lightly and turned to look around the library, almost as if she were inspecting it. "I have not seen a home like this since I left England. My parents had a library, but it was never this grand. How long has the home been in your family for?"

"A long time now," Velkan said, his eyes intent on Victoria as she pulled a book out from the shelf and looked down at it, wiping the dust from its cover as she did so. "It used to be the Count's home, but he abandoned it."

Victoria felt a chill run down her spine before she slammed the book shut and placed it back as thought it had burned her. Velkan noted the motion and couldn't help but think how skittish she seemed. He said nothing before offering her his arm.

"Perhaps a tour of the rest of the house would be nice?" he suggested and Victoria hastily took his arm, allowing him to guide her from the room. She tossed her head over her shoulder as she went, taking another moment to look back into the room, wondering why it felt so familiar to her all of a sudden.

...

Dracula didn't know what came over him, but he knew that staying away from Victoria was seeming like less and less of an option now that he had seen her again. The sight of her pale skin against her dull brown hair and her wide orbs was enough to drive him to breaking point.

Why had Verona gone against him? Why had she been the one to ruin everything? He did not know, but he knew that he had scared her more than he ever had done. She was currently sleeping; Aleera and Marishka were speaking in hushed tones as he flew away from them.

He would find Victoria again. This time he would have no interruptions.

...

Victoria sat by the fireplace, a book in her hands as she curled into a ball in the small chair. She had been reading for hours, sleep practically evading her as everyone else slept. Velkan had showed her to her chamber, promising her that she could meet his sister and father the following day. He had held her tenderly for a few moments, urging her to rest well and sleep.

The guest chamber was larger than any Victoria had seen in a long time. The four poster bed dominated the room whilst a chair sat by the fireplace and a wardrobe and dresser were situated either side of the window.

It was she felt her eyelids shutter did the noise enter her ears at the same time. Whirling around in her seat, she startled as she felt a hand clamp over her mouth, muffling the screams which wanted to escape her. The hand pressed her head back against the chair as he moved around, finally looking her in the eye.

He could see the fear pale her skin. He could smell her blood underneath her veins. But more than anything, he could hear her heartbeat under her chest. He took a deep breath at that, bending down to crouch in front of her.

"My dear Victoria," he crooned. "I know that you have questions for me. I know that my words trouble you. I would be shocked if they didn't."

Victoria attempted to push his hand from her mouth, only for him to move closer to her, standing in between her legs and pressing his chest against hers, his index finger running over the top of her nightgown, tantalizingly close to her breast.

"Sh," he urged her as she tried to fight him. "Keep quiet. I would hate to kill the Prince Velkan in front of you if he were to come running in."

And with those words he had stopped her from making any further movement. He could feel his blood boil as she tamed so easily. She really did care for him and it almost made him want to take her then and there. Slowly, he released her mouth from his hands, watching as her lips parted and she sucked in breath. He took a step back, his hands resting on her thighs as he steadied himself in between her parted legs.

"How do you know me?" Victoria finally dared to ask, only to look down and find him staring at her stomach with awe. She looked down too, wondering what possessed him to act this way around her. But he was too busy recalling the words Van Helsing had spoken all those years ago.

"_There had been a child...a bastard..."_

"I know you more than you know yourself," he promised her.

"That doesn't answer my question," Victoria snapped and made to stand up, pushing him from her as she moved by the fire, folding her arms over her chest and he stood tall too, watching her as she looked anywhere but at him.

"Only you can truly know who I am," he promised her. "We met years ago, my dear. Back when I was alive...four hundred years ago..."

Her brows furrowed and she shook her head back and forth, refusing to believe a single word he said. How could she? None of it truly made any sense to her.

"That is impossible. I was born less than thirty years ago," she responded.

"Do you ever wonder why you are here?" he asked from her. "Do you ever wonder what pulled you here before you came? Why is it that you feel as though you know this house?"

Shaking her head back and forth, Victoria took a few moments to close her eyes and gulp loudly. He moved closer to her and she snapped her eyes open. She pushed by him and stood by the four poster bed, her body still shaking as she did so.

"So you are trying to tell me that I am...well...someone from your past? That I look like someone you knew?"

"You are her," he promised, turning on his heel to look back at her. "You are the reason I am who I am. You are the one who made me this, Victoria. All those years ago when you were snatched from me; and now you are back."

"This is ridiculous!" Victoria snapped at him. "I have never met you before in my life. I am nothing to do with you!"

"Yes, you are," he promised, urging her to keep her voice down as he stepped closer to her, his hands finally brushing her shoulders and she felt her body freeze. A look of triumph came over his face as he moved a hand to brush along her collarbone. "See? You do not fear me, Victoria. My touch is familiar to you."

"No," she shook her head. "It is not."

He hooked his arm around her waist, pushing her back against the post on the bed and she gulped as his fingers curled around her hip and his other hand teasingly moved through her hair, parting her thick limp curls under his touch.

"I cannot force you to remember," he whispered, his mouth gaping as he moved down to her neck and she noted the sharp teeth which sat there. She whimpered as his lips pressed against her flesh and she tried to fight his hold, only finding it near impossible.

"But you will...one day you will remember who you and who you belong to," he promised her. "Being here should speed the process up. You remember the library, don't you?"

It was then when Victoria took hold of his chin and forced him to look her in the eye as she looked confused and scared. He smirked, knowing that she must have been in there. It had been the same room he had made love to her years ago.

"It was the night when you agreed to marry me," he whispered, looking at her as she searched his face, wondering what he was speaking of. "The night I claimed you for my own in front of the fireplace."

Victoria said nothing. What was racing through her mind? What was she thinking? She knew that his words rang true occasionally. She was well aware of that and that was the part which frightened her. Why was she not running from him? Why was she so calm and so willing to listen to him?

"No," Victoria finally said. "I cannot believe anything you say. I can-"

"-You do and you will," Dracula promised her, moving away from her as she spoke to him. He had to leave before he did something he might regret. He would woo her back to him in time. He would make sure of that. Only then would he claim her as his again. "I shall return to you, Victoria."

"But..." Victoria failed to finish her sentence as he disappeared suddenly and left her resting against the bedpost, her hands behind her and clutching to it as though it was the only thing to hold her up.


	6. Chapter 6

"How do I address your father?" Victoria worried the following morning as she and Velkan sat and broke their fast together. Velkan was watching Victoria as she tenderly ate an apple, biting into it and running her finger down the corner of her mouth as a small amount of juice formed there.

He had prepared the meal himself, choosing to reject the servant's help. He had then knocked on Victoria's door to find her awake and dressed already. She wore a clean dress which Velkan had placed in her wardrobe, the material tight on her upper half and flowing out over her legs. She sat up straight at the table, the blue corset not giving her any other option. He smiled softly as he looked across to her and reached over the table.

Victoria dropped the apple to her plate as Velkan picked up her hand in a tender motion, his fingers lacing together with hers as he did so. He smiled warmly and noted how her eyes flickered from his for a moment.

"You need not be nervous," Velkan assured her, kissing the back of her hand tenderly as she leaned forwards and moved her free hand to push his hair from his face in a tender motion. He smiled gently at her and moved his other hand to hold hers to his face.

"How can I be anything but nervous?" Victoria wondered back from him. "I do not wish to make a bad impression on your family. I know how important they are to you."

"My father will adore you, Victoria," he promised her, moving to stand up and walk around the table. He had decided to dine with her in the library seeing as how she had liked it the previous day. The small table had been there before, covered with books which Velkan had cleared.

He moved around the table as Victoria swivelled in her seat, her fingers playing with the material of her dress which sat in her lap. She took a moment before she looked up to see him kneeling in front of her, his hands slowly picking hers up again. She gulped and then smiled at him as he smiled back at her.

"What is there not to adore?" he wondered back.

She felt her cheeks redden as she heard him speak and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head back and forth whilst Velkan moved one hand to roam the blush which sat on her cheeks and he laughed lightly.

"You have no reason to fear meeting my family," he promised her. "I assure you that they shall be quite taken with you-"

"-Velkan, why did you insist on hiding her in here?" a new voice interrupted.

Velkan turned his gaze to see his sister storming in through the door, her hands on her hips as she did so. She refused to wear a gown, even in a formal occasion, much preferring to wear a loose fitting blouse in the waistband of her trousers. But it wasn't her clothes which Victoria noted first. It was her flowing curls down her back. She looked over her flawless skin and her curly black hair before she met her warm eyes.

"I was having a private breakfast with Victoria before I introduced you to her," Velkan spoke and stood up, offering Victoria his hand. She delicately took it as Anna slammed the door shut and moved over to the pair of them, standing a few metres apart before smiling warmly yet slyly.

"Victoria, this is Anna, my sister," Velkan introduced her. "And Anna, this is Victoria."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Victoria inclined her head whilst Velkan continued to hold her hand delicately.

"And you," Anna responded. "Velkan has refused to stop talking about you ever since he met you. I think you may have put a spell on him."

Victoria delicately laughed as Velkan rolled his eyes and chuckled darkly.

Velkan cleared his throat before speaking; "Has father returned from his journey yet?"

"He has," Anna said. "He is currently in the dining hall where normal people have the breakfast. He seems quite interested in meeting Victoria. I wouldn't keep him waiting."

"And where will you be going?" Velkan wondered as he saw his sister turn on her heel and move over to the door. She tossed her head over her shoulder before she left; her curls flowing over her face as she did so.

"I am going to practice-"

"-Anna-"

"-I intend to help father and you one day," Anna responded before Velkan could scold her. "I need to know how to hold a gun and no one seems to teach me. I will teach myself if I have to."

"Father does not let me aid him. What makes you think that you will stand a chance?" Velkan wondered to her and she simply ignored him before she allowed the library door to close behind her and Velkan inhaled sharply.

Victoria moved her hand to run down his arm, drawing his attention away from thoughts of his sister as he dropped his gaze to look at her and smiled warmly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as he did so.

"I sometimes forget the burden which is placed on your family," Victoria admitted to him. "I can only imagine what it is like."

Velkan shook his head and sighed. "And you still wish to be involved with me? You wish to spend time with me knowing what could happen?"

Victoria stood tall, her posture changing as she held her head high and looked like a true English lady for a moment. She arched her brow and dared to speak to him;

"I will not leave you. I think we are far too involved with each other to even contemplate that as an option."

Velkan warmly kissed her on the cheek and dared to tuck her hand into the crook of his arm before walking out of the library with her. She remained silent as he informed her of the paintings on the wall which they passed. She ignored him for the most part, not meaning to appear rude, but her mind was still reeling from the previous night.

She wanted to tell Velkan. She wanted to tell him that _he _had been in her bedchamber. He had been there and had said things which were impossible. He had held her intimately and his lips had claimed her skin as his. He had looked at her with lust and longing, both emotions which made Victoria worry for her safety. Yet she kept quiet.

She knew it sounded foolish. How could she be someone from over one hundred years ago? It was impossible, but he somehow seemed to believe it was true. She couldn't understand it, nor did she wish to relive it.

"And this is the dining hall," Velkan's words finally snapped her from her daze and he pushed the door open. He walked inside, the sight of a tall man by the fireplace drawing his attention. Victoria followed him through the door before he stood still.

"Father," Velkan spoke clearly.

The man turned around and Victoria startled for a moment at the sight of him. He looked nothing like she had thought he would; then again, she didn't really know what she had expected. He was a tall man with dark curly hair to his shoulders. His jaw was stubbornly set and his eye was narrowed. Victoria assumed the other eye behind the eye patch he wore may be set in the same scrutinising manner.

It was once his eyes drank in her pale features did he realise that he recognised her from somewhere, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He remained cautious, swallowing as his mouth dried out before he spoke and continued to rack his brain.

"I trust this is her, Velkan," Boris spoke, his accent thick and shining through.

"This is Victoria," Velkan nodded. "Victoria, this is my father."

Victoria took a deep breath and dared to release Velkan's arm before curtseying like her mother had taught her years ago.

"It is an honour to meet you," Victoria said and Boris's brows arched before he wandered closer towards the couple, his gaze one of intrigue as he did so.

"You never told me she was British," Boris informed his son.

Velkan nonchalantly shrugged. "I did not realise it would be an issue as such."

"It is not," Boris said. "You are a long way from home, my dear. How did you come to find such a gloomy place?"

Victoria stood tall again and kept her hands in front of her in her skirts before she forced a polite smile onto her face. "My parents died when I was twelve years old in London. I lived with my aunt until I was old enough to travel. I did not wish for an arranged marriage in London when there is so much in the world to see. I cannot particularly say why Transylvania appealed to me."

"Nor can I," Boris responded with a small scoff. "And why is it you are here? The servants inform me that there was an occurrence yesterday afternoon."

"Yes," Velkan replied. "Dracula attacked with one of his bride's yesterday afternoon outside Victoria's home. I fell down a well...and well...Dracula said something about how he knew Victoria."

"Dracula does not leave the hole he hides in to come to a village," Boris shook his head before looking at Victoria with wonder. His eyes were now harsh and she did her best not to cower under his gaze. "Why now? What did he say?"

Velkan looked down to Victoria and she cleared her throat. "He said that he knew me...he knew my name...I do not understand it myself. I honestly cannot explain any more to the matter."

Boris looked at his son with a look of worry and Velkan ruefully shrugged.

"I refuse to let him take her," Velkan said and Victoria looked back to him warmly.

Boris kept his eyes trained on the girl as she stared fondly at his son and he wondered what was happening around him. None of it made any sense to him, but he intended to dig around for the truth. He had to.

"Yes," Boris agreed. "Perhaps she should stay here until we discover the truth? It would only make sense if Dracula has his eyes set on claiming her as his."

A shiver ran down Victoria's spine as she looked away from Boris, somehow struggling to meet his gaze as he watched her with intent, finally remembering where he had seen her face before. He kept silent as he dismissed himself and his son returned to entertaining their new guest who assured him that she was fine with going home. Boris knew that Velkan would convince her to stay put. There would be the sensible thing to do at the end of the day.

It was only when Boris wandered over to the west wing of the home did he realise where he had seen the girl before. He stepped inside the old bedroom which no one used. No one truly used that side of the mansion for it had been Dracula's before. His room was like it had been years ago, although it was well kept by the servants. Boris looked at the small portrait in the frame on the bedside table before inhaling sharply.

He picked it up and stared down at it, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

The spitting image of Victoria.

...

Victoria had lost the argument she had with Velkan about spending the night in her own house. He had demanded she stay with him and she had failed to escape his gaze. That was how she found herself back in the same guest room she had been in the previous night. A new nightgown had been set on the bed for her but she had yet to change. She was stood by the fire, allowing it to warm her through as her mind wandered.

She wanted to talk to Velkan desperately. She wanted to understand what was happening to her in the past few days. She deserved answer. She knew she did. It wasn't until the night had truly struck did she wander from her room, remembering his words from the previous night;

"_You remember the library, don't you? It was the night when you agreed to marry me. The night I claimed you for my own in front of the fireplace."_

Victoria shook her head back and forth and moved from her room, wandering silently down the corridors whilst trying to remember where the library was. She finally found it and peered through the crack in the door, shock taking over her as she saw the fire was still roaring and a man sat in front of the fireplace.

She locked eyes with him and he remained seated, folding one leg over the other before gesturing for her to enter.

"What is it, my dear?" he wondered from her lowly and she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

She had draped a shawl over her shoulders which she hugged tightly to her body, watching as Boris remained silent.

"I could not sleep," Victoria lied. "I wondered if I could borrow a book?"

Boris smiled at her and nodded. He said nothing as Victoria wandered over to the bookshelf at the back of the room and carefully chose a book, her hands lingering on their spines. Boris turned his head around and watched her pick, thinking as he did so. If his thoughts were correct then Dracula would come after her soon enough. She could be his way to the monster's heart. She could be the bait he needed to lure him from his hiding spot.

He kept silent as she picked a book and held it in her hands, inclining her head as she muttered her thanks and rushed for the door again.

"Victoria," Boris called her name before she could leave. She looked back at him, one hand holding the door and the other clasping the book to her upper thigh as she cocked a brow in his direction. "Your feelings for my son...how far do they span?"

Victoria blushed delicately and bit down on her bottom lip. "I care for your son very much. Velkan is...he is a charming young man and I do not wish to see him hurt."

"Do you think he will be hurt?"

"I know of the curse on your family," Victoria said back. "I will be there for him for as long as he needs me."

"You barely know him," Boris reminded her and she shrugged.

"I like to think I know him well enough to make such a decision," she responded and Boris chuckled before nodding and she dismissed herself for her chamber again, wondering why the Gypsy King held her with such discontent.

...

A/N: Thank you to anyone who is still reading. I do hope you will let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria laughed loudly as Velkan pulled her closer to him and held her in the circle of his arms. She continued to laugh as his hand held hers tightly and his other hand held her waist after he had finished spinning her underneath his arm. He had to admit that he had not seen her so relaxed in a long time. He kept quiet for a few moments, simply sinking in the sight of her smile.

"You are a natural," he informed her and she smirked.

"I have been trained in ballroom dancing," she promised him. "My mother and father used to make me attend endless balls. I cannot count how many I have been to."

"And did any man ever try to woo you on the dance floor?" Velkan wondered, slowly taking his time to dip her backwards.

She tilted her head so that her eyes looked to the floor before speaking, her voice almost on the verge of flirty with him. Velkan couldn't resist looking down at her as he held her lowly in his arms. Her dress was well fitting, running up to her shoulders and then allowing three quarter sleeves to run down her arms. The red material contrasted with her pale skin, but she looked lovely. She always looked lovely to Velkan.

"Would you be jealous if they had?" Victoria wondered and Velkan pulled her back into his hold.

He struggled to even notice the other people in the hall around them. His hair was neatly combed back and his suit was one of the finest he owned in comparison to his usual white shirt and waistcoat. Victoria had been granted a gown for the evening after spending the past week in the Valerious household.

The entire ball had been thrown in honour of Anna turning twenty. Velkan had danced with his sister, but she had remained adamant that she wanted to leave the party. She wore a deep blue gown on her body, jewels embedded into the bodice and skirt. Victoria's dress was plain, white dress gloves accompanied it and a simple locket around her neck which her mother had gifted her.

"Not anymore," Velkan admitted, "because it is my arms which hold you now."

Victoria smiled widely at him as they moved in and out of other couples. She kept quiet for a few moments, her fingers slowly moving to lace through Velkan's as he watched her. His breath quickened before he released Victoria's waist for a second and his hand moved to her hip.

"I had no idea that you could be such a romantic," Victoria informed him and he grinned.

"It is not a known Valerious trait," he responded lowly. "I would hate to have my reputation ruined."

Victoria laughed lightly at hearing him before she felt him spin her underneath his arm one more time. It was only when the quartet finished playing did the two of them begin to clap their hands together as people curtseyed to the players.

"Perhaps a drink is needed?" he wondered from her and Victoria nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps you are correct," she agreed with him and he took hold of her hand and led her from the dance floor towards the long table which held glasses of alcohol. He handed her a flute before he took hold of her free hand and led her on to the balcony.

He winked as he saw his sister in the midst of the floor, people crowding her to wish her all the best. He said nothing in response, nor did he make any attempt to save her from the conversation. No, he decided to leave his father to cope with that.

"It is much cooler out here," Velkan said as they downed their drinks and leant against the stone railing, peering back into the ballroom where couples danced to their hearts content.

"It is," she agreed with him. "I did not know that so many guests would be attending. Your father must have many friends in the neighbouring towns."

"That he does," Velkan agreed with Victoria and his arm brushed against hers. "Anna will be most glad when the evening is over, I suspect."

Victoria laughed lightly then and placed her glass on the ledge behind her, moving to stand in front of Velkan before she wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting against his chest gently. He kept silent, placing his own glass next to hers before he moved his arms to hold her back.

"Your sister is much keener to learn how to wield a sword or a gun," she agreed with him. "She is a sweet girl though. No doubt she will one day make some man very happy."

"Or drive him to insanity," Velkan snorted back and Victoria looked up to him.

"And do I drive you to insanity?" Victoria teased him.

He smiled softly. "I doubt you could ever do that, my sweet Victoria."

Victoria slowly leaned back as Velkan delicately took hold of her waist and she moved her hands to hold onto his shoulders. She could feel her pulse race as Velkan dipped his head lower, his lips moving closer towards Victoria's lips. It only took a moment before his mouth was on top of hers, pressing gently there. She kept still before hearing a cough from the doorway and then both of them jumped apart, their cheeks reddening with haste.

"Velkan, my son," Boris called out and Velkan turned his head over his shoulder. "I wish to speak with you."

"Of course, father," Velkan said; nodding hastily whilst Victoria lowered her head and Boris left them for a moment. Velkan grinned and curled a finger under her chin, lifting her gaze up to meet his. He pressed his lips against hers for another second.

"I will be back momentarily," he promised and Victoria watched him leave.

She smiled softly and turned to look out over the sight in the distance, allowing her cheeks to cool as she did so. She kept quiet before a smile of happiness spread on her face. The only sound which caused her to turn around was that of the slamming of a glass door.

Looking over her shoulder, Victoria's body soon followed and she noted him stood there. His eyes were glimmering and his lips tugged upwards in some form of sinister smile. Victoria remained still, her backside hitting the ledge behind her as fear built up in her veins.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet me?" he wondered back. "I have seen you with him, my sweet Victoria. The way he speaks...holds you...touches you...do you think that acceptable, Victoria?"

Victoria gulped and looked behind his shoulder into the ballroom, only to see no one there to save her. She contemplated pushing past him, but she knew that she had to time it correctly. He kept silent for a few moments, slowly advancing towards her with a look of discontent on his face this time.

"Are you completely out of your mind?" Victoria wondered. "You constantly speak and confuse me."

"I suspect I am," he replied. "I came here because I discovered a party was happening without me. And then I find you outside, precariously being held in your beloved Velkan's arms."

"Velkan will be back in a minute," Victoria promised as he continued to move closer towards her.

It was only then when Victoria made her move, trying to rush past the Count as he grabbed her around the waist, stopping her from moving any further. Victoria screamed loudly, willing someone to hear her. It was only when she felt his hand snake up her waist to cup her mouth did she stop her screams.

"Now, now, my love," he whispered softly. "Have I given you cause to fear me before?"

Victoria stopped screaming as she felt his other hand move around her waist, pulling her back flush against his chest. She kept quiet whilst he turned her in his arms and looked her in the eye. He said nothing for a moment, his lips slowly moving to press against her cheek as he inhaled her scent.

But it wasn't just her scent. The Valerious boy had been so close to her that it caused him to anger the Valerious boy further. "He has touched you."

Victoria tried to snatch her mouth from his hold but failed miserably.

"You cannot comprehend how I feel, Victoria," he informed her, bending slightly to look her straight in the eye. "You do not know the restraint it has taken me not to have you for my own here and now...to take you to the library and claim you...like I did years ago..."

"Victoria, how are..."

Victoria felt relief flood through her veins as the Count released her from his hold and turned on his heel, the sight of Velkan and Boris Valerious greeting him. Dracula kept hold of Victoria, turning her around once more as his hand held her chin and he titled her head to rest on his shoulder, his hand running slowly down the valley of her breasts and she whimpered.

"Let go of her," Velkan's voice snapped to the Count. "She is not yours."

"That is where you're mistaken," the Count snarled back. "She will always be mine...and she knows that..."

"Velkan," Victoria said, trying to stifle a sob. She looked over to Velkan with worry before Dracula bent down, his gaze still set on the Gypsy Prince before he bent down to press his lips against Victoria's neck.

It was then when Velkan rushed forwards and Dracula reacted. He pushed Victoria towards him and swept past the pair of them into the ballroom, locking the door to the balcony as he went. Velkan kept hold of Victoria as they peered into where chaos was taking place. Dracula swept around the room as people moved with haste, trying to escape the wrath of the Count.

"I have you," Velkan promised Victoria, trying to unlock the door as he saw his sister on the other end of the room, fleeing down the corridor with haste. The door wouldn't budge and Velkan felt Victoria's hands move to clasp his shoulders, fear taking hold of her as she noted bodies strew the ballroom floor.

Velkan watched as the Count finished his work, fear now instilled into every person in the ballroom. He slowly moved his hand to Victoria's head, pressing her face into the crook of his neck to save her from looking at the chaos.

He gulped before he caught the Count's gaze and both of them looked at each other, one with hatred, and the other with mocking.


	8. Chapter 8

"Here," Velkan whispered as he draped the blanket over Victoria's shoulders.

She had found herself sat in a parlour room whilst Velkan spoke with his father of what had just happened. He had led her there, doing his best to protect her eyes from the dead bodies which were strewn on the floor. He had failed miserably, Victoria taking it upon herself to look and find herself filled with fear.

The Count had left almost as quickly as he had arrived. Several murders seemed to be enough for him, but he had done enough damage. Victoria could still feel his fingers on her skin, his hands touching her intimately whilst his lips pulled at her neck.

"Thank you," Victoria whispered to Velkan as he slowly moved to sit beside her in the large chair. Victoria understood and she shifted upwards until her body was resting in his lap and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Velkan looked into the flames from the marble fireplace for a few moments, daring to press his lips against Victoria's hair whilst she remained silent and contemplative. Her gaze was set on her lap as Velkan's free hand clasped hold of one of hers. She moved her other hand to settle on top of his, hearing him sigh as she did so.

"What does he want with me?" Victoria asked from him. "Truly, Velkan, what does he want?"

"I do not know," Velkan admitted to her, remembering what his father had just told him. Velkan had stormed out from the library, refusing to believe that his father was speaking sense. He refused to believe anything about this situation.

"_She is her. The resemblance is uncanny, Velkan."_

"_How can she be? That photo is over four hundred years old. Victoria has yet to reach her thirtieth birthday!"_

If Velkan had any common sense then he would tell Victoria what his father had just told him. She simply looked like someone who the Count had known in his previous life. That was the only rational explanation. Victoria was not that woman. If only he knew that Victoria knew the Count's theory. If only she could pluck up the courage to tell him that he had come to her in her chamber that night.

"He said that I was his," Victoria whispered and Velkan could feel his teeth grind together instinctively.

"You are not his," Velkan promised her. "You will never be his, Victoria. You are your own woman and that is all there is to it."

"Will he come back?" Victoria worried. "Is anywhere safe?"

"The only thing that could be safer is for you to leave Transylvania," Velkan replied to her. "Even then, I fear he may find you."

Victoria groaned inwardly and dropped her head to rest in the crook of his neck. He peered down to look at her and kissed her hair once more, trying to soothe her. He knew that he was failing terribly, but there was little more he could do to help her. He wanted the end of Dracula as much as anyone else did.

"Can I stay with you?" Victoria suddenly asked, looking him in the eye as she moved one hand to stroke his cheek delicately. "I know it is not proper, but I would not ask if I were not so worried."

Velkan smiled gently in response and nodded back at her slowly. "Of course you can stay. I would have it no other way, Victoria. You know that I will do everything to stop him from harming you or anyone else."

She felt a slight flutter of relief flow through her veins at hearing his words. She pecked him on the cheek and Velkan moved with haste, his own lips capturing hers before she could pull back. She didn't know what came over him, but she knew that the memory of Dracula came back to her as soon as she felt Velkan's lips move over hers.

She tried to push his face from her sight, but she had no prevail. She gasped for air as Velkan pulled back from her and moved his hand to brush her hair from her face, his fingers tucking it behind her ear whilst she pressed her forehead against his. He closed his eyes and wondered when it would all end. He wondered when it would finally stop.

"My father leaves on a hunt tonight," Velkan informed her. "I told him that I would see him leave. Shall I leave you be here for a moment, or would you care to retire to your chamber?"

Victoria didn't particularly want to be alone. She didn't want to be wandering the corridors by herself whilst Velkan was not with her. But there was one room she knew she had to go to. There was one room she had to see with her own eyes.

"May I sit and read in the library for a while?" Victoria asked from him. "I doubt sleep will find me tonight."

She moved from his lap and he stood up, nodding in agreement. "I shall speak with my father and check on Anna before I return to you."

"Of course," Victoria replied and kissed him on the cheek.

Velkan took hold of her gloved hand and led her through the corridors back towards the library. Victoria kept silent, fear radiating through her body as she went. There was something amiss which she could yet put her finger on. Velkan pushed the door open, noting that the candles were already lit before he left her be with another chaste kiss.

Victoria smiled before looking around the room, wondering what she really wanted from it. She couldn't help but feel foolish to be drawn back to the room. Did she expect to believe what Dracula had spoken of? Did she truly believe that he was speaking sense?

"Ridiculous," Victoria complained before settling herself down in front of the fire, her back resting against the chaise lounge behind her. She folded her arms over her knees, her chin resting on their caps. She looked into the fire before she felt a sudden chill run through her spine. Wincing, she pushed herself to her feet and looked around, wondering what the sudden cold had been.

"You're being spooked far too easily," she scolded herself, her eyes looking down to the seat behind her before she settled down onto it hesitantly, her hands behind her and stroking the material. It was only when she closed her eyes did she see it.

The sight of two bodies entwined on the chaise lounge, gasping and panting for breath.

Victoria jumped up from the seat, shaking her head before intrigue took hold of her. How could she visualise something like that? How could she see their faces as clear as day? She did not know. All she knew was that she sat back down on it again and something came to the forefront of her mind.

"_I did warn you to be quiet," he chuckled as his body rested against hers, his hands still holding onto her thighs as he kept them securely around his waist and she panted beneath him, trying to catch her breath as he smiled softly and kissed her on the forehead._

_He slowly pulled away from her, moving from the seat to take hold of a blanket. He watched as she made no effort to cover her naked body, rolling onto her side and pressing her hand to the side of her head as she propped herself up on her elbow. She remained still with a smile on her face before he moved to lie beside her on the small face, his hands covering them with the blanket in a feeble attempt to keep warm._

"_My parents would surely disown me if they could see me now," she whispered and he moved her brown curls from her face, his hand slowly cupping the back of her head before he leant in and kissed her softly._

"_Your parents will not matter by tomorrow night," he responded back to her. "By then you shall be my wife."_

"_Where do we run to?" she wondered back from him. "We have decreed all of this but we have not decided on a location."_

"_It matters not," he promised her, his lips working their way down her neck and he moved their bodies as he came to hover over her again. She withered underneath him, her chest heaving as his hand moved to cup one of her breasts._

"_Vlad," she gasped his name out. "The ball is still taking place. We should leave and return to it. We need only wait for tomorrow night and then I am yours for the rest of our days."_

_He groaned in response, his face clearly one of disappointment, but he knew that she was speaking sense. He pushed himself from her body and looked down at her, kissing her on the forehead before he handed her undergarments over to her. He watched as she silently dressed and he did the same. If only he knew what was waiting for them outside the library door, he would not have been so eager to leave its safety._

Victoria's eyes snapped open as soon as she heard the door to the library open and she blinked profusely, trying to clear her mind before she noted Velkan moved towards her. A look of worry came over his face as she stood; her face paler than usual.

"Are you well?" he asked from her and she nodded in response, forcing a smile to sit on her face.

"Of course. Has your father set off for the evening?"

"He has," Velkan nodded back at her. "The servants left for the evening and so I have been left with the task of cleaning the ballroom. There is a lot to do, but sleep does not become me just yet. I would not ask you to aid me-"

"-No," Victoria shook her head, moving back over to Velkan and swiftly taking hold of his hand inside of her own. "I would love to help you, Velkan."

Velkan looked confused for a moment, but he suspected Victoria was still shaken up about the night's events. He did not push her. He merely kept hold of her hand and led her from the library back to the ballroom. She looked behind her for a moment at the sight of the library and shook her head, refusing to believe the memory she had just seen.

...

A/N: So thank you to everyone reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please do review!


	9. Chapter 9

Victoria could not begin to explain the anger she felt with herself as she lay in bed that night. He was all she could think about. He was consuming her every thought and she felt ill at the thought of it. If she closed her eyes she could feel the heat of his body pressing against hers, his hand cupping her intimately whilst his lips worked dangerously on her skin.

It sickened her to admit it, but she could scarcely deny it, especially when she awoke in the middle of the night, her skin slick with sweat and moans escaping her body.

How could she deny any of it now? How could she claim to be innocent? She just knew that she needed more answers. She needed something more and she knew that he was the only one to provide it for her.

Victoria slowly moved from her bed, wondering how she could even possibly begin to catch his attention. She could scarcely rush out into the dead of the night and wander the forests, waiting for him or his brides to take her. Besides, there were other creatures to consider, not just vampires.

She stood up straight and opened her window, looking into the night air as rain lashed down from the sky. She went about lighting the candles in her room, longing for some light in her room. It was only then when she settled down on the edge of her bed, her hands holding her face.

"I trust you have discovered the truth."

Victoria resisted the urge the let out a shrill yell in shock. She looked up and saw him stood there, leaning against the bedpost at the end of her bed. She took a few moments to crawl further down her bed, feebly attempting to escape him.

"What do you know?" Victoria demanded from him.

He took another moment to fold his arms over his chest before he moved closer to her, sitting on the edge of the bed whilst she rested against the headboard.

"I should ask you the same question, my sweet Victoria," he responded, noting how she made no attempt to escape from him this time. She kept still and silent, her legs pulled up to her chest as she did so.

She did not fear him like he had thought she would.

"What is it you have recalled?" he wondered, his voice soft and Victoria shook her head, looking over his shoulder, avoiding his gaze for fear that it would ruin her completely. She knew that this was wrong. She knew she should speak with Velkan and urge him to tell her that it meant nothing.

"The library," Victoria whispered, finally looking him in the eye and a smirk appeared on his face. "I...how is it possible? She looked like me."

"She is you," he promised her. "Tell me, was it the night I took your innocence from you? Was it the night you gave yourself to me, body and soul?"

Victoria kept silent. He assumed her silence was an affirmative answer, but he did not push her. He smirked before he slowly drew his body closer to hers. She kept still and stiff as he uncurled her body, his hands cold as he took her waist and she let out a sharp pant of breath. She could feel his cold hands through her thin nightgown and he watched as she didn't even bother to fight him. He wasn't even bothering to control her. No, he was simply using his powers of persuasion like he usually did.

"Who am I?" Victoria suddenly dared to ask and he smiled down to her, one arm moving around her waist as he rested on his side, one leg suddenly moving in between hers. He heard her gasp and he wondered how long it would be before he had her panting underneath him again.

"Victoria Hopkins," he whispered her name. "You were an English socialite travelling through Transylvania four hundred years ago when we fell in love. Our meeting had been nothing more than a chance encounter...a chance encounter which I would love to go back to..."

Victoria gulped; the sound audible as he moved his hand down her neck, feeling the blood which pulsed there. He closed his eyes, reminding himself that he could not claim her for his own. He would not do it against her will, but he suspected he would not have to wait long for that moment.

"I was part of the Holy Order. I existed only to eradicate evil. It was the life I had chosen. A life where I could claim no wife, father no children nor go against my decision."

"But...the library..." Victoria whispered and shivered as his cold hand roamed to the shoulder of her nightgown and he pulled the material down before bending down to press his lips against it, his hair tickling against her chin as he did so.

"I turned against that life for you," he whispered against her pale skin and she shivered as his tongue darted out from his lips, flicking against her skin. "Only to have the Order take you from me...they banished you...I demanded them to stop only for you to be snatched from me during a fight. It was straight after I had claimed you."

Victoria felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as he nibbled on her skin and she found herself unable to fight against his familiar touch.

"I tried to bring you back to life...I tried to do anything I could...but nothing worked...nothing until now...a man named Gabriel came to stop me. He killed me and I made a deal with the devil for eternal life. Eternal life in the hope that I would find you again one day," he concluded. "And now here you are."

He moved his mouth slowly from her shoulder to her neck, grinning against her skin as she angled her neck to give him better access. She panted underneath him as his hand moved from her waist, roaming her upper thigh.

"Do you know how ludicrous that sounds?" she wondered back from him.

He chuckled as she finally gained the strength to push his head from her, her warm hands feeling particularly odd against his cold skin. She looked him in the eye, knowing that she could not deny the fact that it was him who had been in her vision. She was well aware of that.

"Do you not see that I am right?" he wondered from her. "Can you not see that I speak sense? I am the one who you should be with. I am the one for you."

Victoria took a deep breath and shook her head, urging from him to move off of her. She did her best to push his weight from her body, but he took hold of her wrists and pinned them by her head, snarling as he did so.

"I do believe it," Victoria whispered. "I know it sounds foolish, but there is something inside of me which knows it is true...and maybe...maybe in the past you and...well..."

"You always were tongue tied," he whispered and she felt him kiss her on the neck again. "So innocent and pure..."

It was only when Victoria heard the door open did she feel her body stiffen once more. Dracula climbed off of her and looked to the door, the sight of the young Gypsy Prince making him smile in a sinister manner. Victoria sat up and straightened out the nightgown on her body as Dracula moved closer to Velkan like a predator hunts its prey.

"What in the name of God do you think you are doing?" Velkan snapped and Victoria reacted with haste, moving from the bed as Dracula laughed.

"I came to claim what is mine," Dracula said, his voice loud and clear.

"No," Victoria replied. "I am not a possession to be handed around."

Dracula watched as he moved to stand in front of Velkan, her hands behind her and holding onto his waist. Velkan tried to switch their positions, urging her to stand behind him, but she defied him. Her eyes remained stuck on Dracula and he hissed lowly as she remained tall.

"You believed what I spoke of," he reminded her.

"That was four hundred years ago," she replied. "I may...I remember nothing else apart from that night. That does not mean that I am yours. It means nothing today."

He felt something inside of him then. His anger mellowed and a lock of shock took over. How could she say that it meant nothing to her? How could she say that to him? How could she be so cold? He watched as Velkan finally stood by her side, looking for anything he could use to fight off the Count if he attempted to do something.

"This is not over, Victoria," Dracula promised her and he vanished from sight.

They both whirled around to see him stood in the corridor through the open door, his eyes wide and glaring. "I promise you that."


	10. Chapter 10

"You need to talk to me," Velkan demanded from Victoria as she sat on his bed.

He had dragged her to his own bedchamber, not wanting her left alone in the room alone, not after what he had just seen happen to her. He took a few moments to leave her to her thoughts before he spoke. He needed for her to tell him what had just happened. He wanted an explanation and he was determined to get one.

"I know," Victoria said. "I also know that if I tell you then it won't make any sense."

Velkan continued to lean against the wall opposite the side of his bed. "I think we are beyond making sense. I've just seen that monster try to claim you for his own. What do you think would have happened if I had not have walked in. Do you think he-"

"-No!" Victoria interrupted him, unable to comprehend what could have happened if Velkan had not saved her. She looked over to him, her eyes tearing up and Velkan sighed. He rushed back over to the bed and sat by her side before she wrapped her arms around him. Velkan took a deep breath and then moved his arms around her.

"What was he talking about, Victoria?" Velkan whispered. "Please, you need to tell me."

She took a deep breath and pulled back, looking him in the eye. "I...I know that it sounds silly. Trust me, Velkan, I don't want to believe...but...we were in the library...and I saw it...I saw me and him...both of us..."

"You and Dracula?" he checked with her and she nodded.

"He said that I was to marry him over four hundred years ago. I thought he was speaking lies, but then I saw...how can I deny something which I saw, Velkan? And then he explained everything. He told me about how I was supposed to marry him but he was part of some Order which meant that he could not take a wife," Victoria said and Velkan did his best to keep up with her. "I supposedly died during a fight and he made a deal with the devil...that's why he is who he is now...I don't know what to think..."

Velkan scoffed and shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes as he did so. "You don't know what to think?" Velkan mumbled back. "You are trying to tell me that you're a reincarnated version of Dracula's bride to be?"

Victoria gulped and leant further back in her Velkan's arms. "I think so. It sounds preposterous."

"I know," Velkan said, recalling what his father had said to him earlier on. He was reluctant to say anything for those few moments, knowing that it would be for the best to keep quiet. He didn't want to tell Victoria what his father had told him just yet.

"What do you think he will do now?" Victoria managed to ask in a whisper. "Do you think he will come back?"

"Somehow I don't doubt it," Velkan muttered and Victoria groaned as he wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, smiling encouragingly at her. He didn't want to see her scared. He would stop the Count, he swore that to himself. Whether or not he did would be a different story, but he would try his damned hardest.

"I will protect you though," Velkan assured her. "I will do all that I can to stop him from taking you."

"So you really do believe me?" she checked and Velkan inhaled sharply but nodded at her, pushing her hair behind her ears and running his thumb over the shells of them. She looked at him with those wide eyes Velkan struggled to resist. There was something about her in general which he struggled to resist.

"I believe you," he replied, "no matter how preposterous it sounds...I believe you..."

Victoria didn't know why she felt an immediate sense of relief creep up on her, but she couldn't help but throw herself back into Velkan's embrace, her body pressing as tightly to his as she could manage.

"You don't believe him, do you?" she checked. "You don't believe that we are meant to be together...because...it is you...it is you who I love, Velkan. I am certain of that."

Velkan's eyes squeezed shut and some form of relief pulsed through him. He nodded at her, a lump forming in his throat as he did so.

"And I you," he whispered back. "Now and forever, Victoria."

...

Dracula couldn't help himself. He couldn't stop himself from sneaking back into his old chamber in his old home. He didn't truly know how he felt about the Valerious's living inside of it now. He kept silent, looking for the photograph which he kept on his bedside table, only to find no sign of it. A smirk pulled at his lips as he inhaled the latest scent which had entered his chamber.

Boris Valerious.

The Gypsy King had gone hunting and Dracula couldn't help but feel the need to go and have a conversation with him. He inhaled sharply and then left, searching for Boris.

...

Boris Valerious had urged his men to rest, telling them that they would resume their hunt the following day. Rain was still pouring down over the forest, drops of water splashing on them. Boris had wandered off, looking to the night sky as if it held the answer which he sought. The answer to the location of Dracula's hiding place. He knew that he had to find it one day, he only hoped that day would come soon enough.

"I see you have been snooping, Boris."

Boris looked around, searching for the familiar voice as he reached into the waistband of his trousers, searching for his gun only to find no prevail.

"What is the meaning of this Count?" Boris snapped. "You already ruined my daughter's evening."

"I was merely upset," Dracula responded, perching in a tree above Boris's head, his hand holding the trunk as he looked down on the man who was now clutching at the cross he wore around his neck. "You were holding a party in my own home and failed to invite me."

"Well I take it you took offence," Boris replied back and Dracula chuckled.

"That is not why I am here," Dracula said. "You know why I am here."

"Do I?" Boris muttered back, his eyes looking to the trees above. He cursed the darkness for hindering his sight but did nothing, knowing that any sudden movement would cause Dracula to pounce. He had learned all of his tricks.

"I see you have been snooping around my old chambers," Dracula drawled out, moving to sit himself down on the branch, his chin jutting out so that he could glower down at Boris. "You found a photograph which belongs to me. Did you manage to piece it all together, Boris? Your son will have managed soon enough."

"What have you done to my son?"

Dracula chuckled at the concern in his voice. "I did nothing to your beloved son...but the woman he is falling for...well...let us just say that the truth has come out..."

"And what truth is this?" Boris worried.

It only took a moment before Dracula was in his line of vision, the Count's hands wrapping around the man's throat and holding him in place against a tree, almost choking the life out of him. The gun slipped from Boris's grip and Dracula kicked it further away without looking.

"The truth that _she _is _mine,_" the Count hissed; no kindness left in his voice. "And if your darling boy even dares to make her his in anyway then I shall take his life. I shall kill him and he shall have no feeble attempt to kill me."

Dracula dropped Boris to the floor and looked to the floor as the Gypsy King panted for breath, his cheeks a deep shade of red.

"I shall make you a deal," Dracula drawled. "You bring Victoria out here and to me. Sacrifice her and I may leave your son and daughter be for a while."

"And if not?"

"By tomorrow night you can expect your entire family to rot in purgatory," Dracula responded, throwing an evil glare over his shoulder to Boris. "Make your decision."


	11. Chapter 11

"It is me who he wants," Victoria whispered as soon as Boris had told her what Dracula had demanded. Velkan was behind her, his hands on her waist as he held her in her spot, refusing to let her go. He moved a hand to her shoulder, comfortingly squeezing it as she gaped and Boris remained in his seat, holding his chin with his hand.

"No," Velkan spoke, looking over Victoria's should to where his father sat. "I will not trade her like a pawn."

"He is willing to kill us all for her," Boris informed his son, his voice low and slightly cold in comparison to usual. "He said as much, Velkan."

"He will kill us all regardless," Velkan reminded his father. "We have yet to kill him and have the curse lifted. That has yet to happen."

"We still have hope," Boris reminded his son. "So long as we still live then we can destroy him."

Velkan ground his teeth together and moved to stand in front of Victoria, her eyes wide as he took hold of her hand, reassuringly squeezing her hand.

"So why can we not kill him tonight?" Velkan demanded to know. "Why can we not kill him before he kills us? Why must we give Victoria away to him?"

"I am not saying that we should give her to him," Boris spoke harshly, standing up as anger took hold of him, rooting deep within his veins. He wanted this to be over. He wanted for his son to live, but he knew that would not happen so long as he continued in league with Victoria.

"Then what are you saying?" Velkan wondered. "We have to fight him, father. If he comes for us then we fight him."

"And if you lose?" Victoria wondered back, her voice mild and meek as she tugged on Velkan's hand. She forced him to look at her once more, her brows arching on her forehead. "What if you cannot fight him? You will spend the rest of your days in purgatory and I will still be taken by him."

Velkan's forehead scrunched up, frown lines forming on his perfect skin. He tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear, watching on as Victoria moved a hand up to run it through his hair, the smooth strands parting underneath her fingertips.

"What are you suggesting?" Velkan asked; his voice soft.

Victoria closed her eyes, moving her hands to grab hold of the lapels of Velkan's suit jacket. "I am saying that you should give me to him."

"Absolutely not," Velkan sternly responded. "I will kill him before he takes you."

"No, you will not," Boris snapped back. "You are merely a boy, Velkan. Do not pretend to understand things which are bigger than you. Dracula would have you sent to purgatory within the hour if you attempted to stop him from taking her. And what of your sister?"

"Anna is to play no part in this," Velkan shook his head.

"She will if you fail to stop him," Boris spoke and Victoria looked between the two men.

"Then there is no other option," Victoria replied and dropped her hand from Velkan's fingers. He turned his gaze down to her as she wiped her sweaty palms on her dress skirt. "I have to do this, don't I?"

"No," Velkan promised her. "You can run. You can leave here-"

"-And allow you to rot in purgatory?" Victoria checked with him. "I do not think so, Velkan. There is no other option apart from this. Dracula knows me and I know him. He will not kill me."

"No," Boris replied to her and looked at his son as he spoke, "but he may make you his next bride."

Victoria gulped and Velkan felt anger well up inside of him. He would not let her do this. He would not allow this to happen. Velkan roughly took hold of Victoria's elbow and dragged her towards the doorway, Boris following them with confusion etched on his features.

"What are you doing?"

"I will not let him take her," Velkan drawled.

"And what do you intend to do?" Boris wondered back. "Lock her in a room? Do you think that will stop him?"

Victoria tried to prise her arm from Velkan's fingers, but his grip was much too strong as he continued to drag her down the corridors, not slowing down on his quest to have Victoria locked away.

"I will go and find him," Velkan spoke. "I will stop him from doing this to her if it is the last thing I do."

"It will be the last thing you do and you won't stop him!" Boris suddenly roared, his voice echoing through the corridors. Victoria startled and Velkan looked back to his father as Boris moved forwards, stepping towards his son with intent.

"Do you think that I want him to take her? Do you think me so cold?"

"I do not know," Velkan replied, not once skipping a beat. "I know that you do not approve of us-"

"-I do not want to see you hurt," Boris spoke. "You are my son and she is trouble for you. I warned you at the very beginning, Velkan."

Victoria took another moment to look between the pair of them. She knew that she had to do this, and she knew that Boris would not stop her from going. If anything, he would help her. Velkan would hate her, but she had to do it. He would understand one day. He would see that it was the right thing to do.

"Victoria is not his," Velkan replied. "We do not know what he will do to her if he claimed her as his own. You know that he is a monster."

"There is no use in arguing," Victoria snapped at them. "Arguing shall not achieve anything, nor will it stop him from killing you. If I can buy you time to cure this curse then I will do it."

"It is not really up for discussion," Velkan said.

"No, you are right," Victoria said. "The decision has already been made."

"I will stop you," Velkan promised her, both of them challenging each other's gaze. Velkan moved with Victoria in his grip once again, dragging her towards her chamber as Boris looked at her, remaining rooted on the spot.

...

Victoria didn't know how much time she had spent pounding on the locked door, pleading with Velkan to release her from the room he had locked her in. She yelled loudly, realising that no one was coming to help her.

It was then when she knew that she had to do something to stop anything bad happening. She rushed towards the window, pushing it open, the cold air engulfing her as she did so. She looked down, the height far too high for her to contemplate jumping from. She groaned to herself before looking into the distance, her eyes set as she spoke lowly.

"If you want me then you can come and get me," she whispered.

She left the window open, patiently sitting on the sill by it. She noted a hunting party leave the home, their flames illuminating the sky. She knew that Velkan would be a part of it. He had told her himself that he would leave into the forest in an attempt to kill Dracula.

Victoria only hoped Dracula would somehow hear her. She knew that there could be a way. They were both connected somehow through a way which she did not know.

"You are correct."

Victoria looked into the open window, the sight of him perched on the sill enough to make her jump back from the seat she had occupied. She looked up to him as he held his hand out to her, patience not his strong point for the evening.

"I could hear your thoughts from miles away, my sweet Victoria," he whispered to her. "You are willing to give yourself to me for him."

"I am willing to do anything to keep him safe," Victoria said and Dracula chuckled, reaching down to take her hand into his. His eyes remained set on her as he interlaced his fingers with hers, the motion seemingly tender and kind.

"You do this for him now," the Count whispered, "but soon you will release that you are doing this for yourself. It is better that way, my love. Once I truly make you mine..."

"And how do you intend to make me yours?" Victoria whispered, not even bothering to try and prise her fingers from his. She slowly stood up and the Count moved into the room, standing on the window ledge still as his hands took hold of her waist.

"In time," he whispered to her, "you will remember and you will voluntarily give yourself to me and then I can make you my bride."

Victoria shook her head, her hands resting on his wrists whilst he kept hold of her waist. He took another few moments before he picked her from the floor with ease, his strength showing as he did so. Victoria had no other option but to wrap her arms onto his shoulders, fear of falling taking hold of her. She winced as Dracula's cold breath hit her cheek, his lips moving closer to her neck.

"It is how it was meant to be, Victoria," he promised her. "You with me forever...and now it will be that way...it is for the best..."

"You need to know that I do care for Velkan...I may have loved you once...but that was a long time ago...why can you not let me be happy how I am? Why is that so difficult for you to do?"

She could see the change within him as soon as she had mentioned Velkan. It was not difficult to notice the change within him. He pulled Victoria closer to him then, his teeth slowly changing and she tried to push herself from his hold, her hands thumping against his chest.

"No!" she cried out.

Dracula could feel her pulse race and she did her best to remove him from her. It was only when he felt the fear radiate through her did he stop what he was doing. He looked back at her once more, remembering the time he had held her dying body in his arms. She had been scared then. She had been beyond petrified and he had promised himself that there was nothing to fear...not so long as he had her.

"It would be for the best if you forgot about your beloved Velkan," Dracula promised her, moving with haste, his arm encircling her waist before he tossed her over his shoulder. "You will not be seeing him again."


	12. Chapter 12

Victoria fell to the floor with a thump as Dracula dropped her from over his shoulder, his anger still apparent in his features. She looked up to him, her eyes wide as she did so. He kept quiet too, his glare harsh on her and she knew that it would have been for the best if she had not mentioned Velkan to him.

But she loved Velkan. She wanted Velkan. She did not want whatever was in store for her here; not that she really knew where here was. He had said nothing to her, nor had he been forthcoming with conversation.

"Where are we?" Victoria dared to ask, her legs curled underneath her as she kept still, not daring to make any sudden movement.

"My temporary home," was all the Count offered her back.

She remained on the floor and looked around the stone room. It was dark and dismal, brickwork slowly crumbling down from the ceiling whilst broken windows allowed rain to enter and wind to howl. She took a few moments to continue her staring, wondering where she could possibly be. She took another moment to feel the wall behind her, her hands moving up it as she stood on her feet.

"And you will leave him be now?" Victoria couldn't help but whisper. He looked her up and down, noting the gown which she wore. It was rather different to what his brides wore, but he suspected she would not wish to be one of his brides...not yet, anyway.

"You should rest," he ignored her question and she stepped forwards with haste as he turned away from her.

"But I came," Victoria spoke, her voice rushed and her tone one of pleading. "I came and I left him...Velkan...you have to leave him-"

"-I do not have to do anything you say," Dracula promised her, turning his head over his shoulder to look at her with wide orbs, his face stoic. "And do you think he will leave me be? Do you think he will not come after you? I will do nothing to actively kill him, but I will not let him take my life from me."

He had fully turned around by then, his hands by her shoulders, almost touching her as she quivered back from her. He looked down to her then, feeling the warmth radiate from her skin whilst she felt the cold from his skin. She took a few moments to glance around her before his hand cupped the back of her head tenderly.

"And I will not let him take you either," Dracula promised her in a soft voice, bending his head to kiss her on the forehead, the motion causing a shiver to run down her spine.

There was nothing which Victoria could say to him after that. There was nothing that she wanted to say to him.

"I am not a possession," Victoria replied, trying to sound braver than she thought in her stern English accent.

Dracula chuckled and took hold of her elbow. "Not yet."

...

He had left her alone in a guest chamber, knowing that she needed time to sulk by herself. He had other business to attend to as well. Castle Frankenstein was calling for him and he was not going to disappoint. It was then when he knew his brides would grow interested in their new visitor.

A smirk formed on his lips as he thought of Victoria slowly turning into one of them, longing to do anything to please him.

She had a long way to go before that happened.

Currently she was sat on the edge of the four poster bed, the candlelight her only source of light in the dark room. The window was closed shut, rain lashing down onto it whilst she stared into the dark of the night, doing her best not to let tears fall from her eyes.

"Victoria..."

Victoria heard her name in the darkness and she stood to her feet, looking around the room with haste before she saw the figure in the corner of the room near the door. She hadn't even heard the door open or footsteps enter. The woman wore a pink gown which was far more revealing than Victoria had seen before. Her red hair tumbled down her back in glorious curls whilst her face was pale and pristine.

"Who are you?" Victoria wondered.

The red head sauntered towards her, her eyes gleaming and her lips curled as she did so. Victoria remained still, her hands gripping the skirts of her gown tightly as she wondered what she was doing.

"Aleera," the woman spoke, her voice even managing to sound seductive in comparison to anyone else. "You are the master's new bride...aren't you?"

Victoria shook her head. "No. I am not his bride and I will not be his bride."

Aleera laughed shrilly as she heard that and she took hold of Victoria's hand, holding it tightly inside of her own. Victoria did a double take, wondering what the vampire would do to her. She didn't really want to know. She would prefer to play ignorant.

"You will be," Aleera promised her. "Master is a very kind man. He will not hurt you...we all fear he loves you more than us...but you are the reason master is like he is...he turned into this to save you, and now he has you."

Victoria took another moment to watch the vampire; Aleera taking another moment to brush her hand over Victoria's hair and tuck it behind her shoulders. She sat on the edge of the bed and Victoria had no other option but to sit beside her.

"I do not know what you are saying," Victoria said. "I know that we have a history. He has explained that, but how can he love me? I am not the woman he fell in love with four hundred years...well...I am...but I have changed. I died."

Aleera rolled her eyes and smiled, patting Victoria's hand slowly. "You will soon change your mind."

"No," Victoria responded lowly. "I love Velkan. The only reason I am here is because I am trying to save him."

Victoria snatched her hand away from Aleera's grasp, moving around the room. She wrapped her arms around her waist and bowed her head, her gaze looking to the floor. Aleera remained seated before she heard the door snap open, hitting the wall behind it. Victoria whirled around, the sight of two other women in the doorway glowering at her. Aleera stood with haste as a black haired woman sauntered in, turning her narrowed gaze to the red head. The blonde remained in the doorway, looking at Victoria with a hesitant gaze.

"What are you doing in here, Aleera?" the black haired woman wondered.

Aleera shifted awkwardly. "I wanted to meet her."

"And do you think he would approve of that? He locked her in here for a reason."

"She is to be his bride, Verona," Aleera complained.

"Yes," Verona hissed, "but she will never be one of us. Now come, leave her be to mourn her beloved Gypsy Prince."

Victoria remained on the opposite side of the room as the three women left her and she took another moment to compose herself before she felt tears fall down her eyes once the door slammed shut and she realised she was trapped.

...

A/N: Thanks to anyone reading and please do review!


	13. Chapter 13

"You are beyond crazy if you think that I have any intention of turning into one of your brides!" Victoria roared once she saw Dracula enter the bedchamber he had granted her. He closed the door behind him as she yelled loudly; standing from the bed she had sat on the edge of.

Her hands were clenched into small fists and her cheeks were red with anger at the mere sight of him. Her hair was dishevelled around her face whilst her gown slipped down one shoulder. Dracula could sense that Aleera had been in the room. He should have known she would have been the one with the most intrigue to satisfy.

She must have told Victoria of his wish. She should have had an idea. It was not difficult to see his desire for her. He made no motion to hide it.

"It is not your intention which concerns me," the Count promised her, drawing his hands behind her back and sauntering into the room, his head held high as she seemingly shrank as he grew closer to her. "Your intentions are to return to your precious Velkan Valerious. He has already sent out a party to find you. I sense that he is angry with your decision to leave him."

Victoria looked away from his cold gaze then, her eyes watering slightly as she thought of Velkan and what was running through his mind. She could only imagine the worry. She worried for him too. She didn't know if the Count intended to keep his promise. Everything seemed to be a gamble. A gamble which Victoria hoped paid off.

"Velkan is the one I love," Victoria said. "No matter how much you try to manipulate me into your puppet; I will always love him."

Dracula saw red then. He took hold of her by the waist before she even saw him move. He fell on top of her on the bed, pinning her underneath his weight as he spread her legs to accommodate him. He moved them around his waist before Victoria felt his hands entwine with hers. She did her best to push him off of her, wanting nothing more than to rid herself of his weight.

"Do you remember this?" Dracula asked, his voice a mere hiss as he ground his hips against hers and she gasped at the intrusion. "You were so very wanton, Victoria."

"That was before," Victoria complained to him and he grinned and as he noted that her dress had fallen to pool around her hips, her bare thigh open to his touch. "I do not want you now. Why can you not accept that?"

"Because I died for you," he snarled, baring his teeth before he grabbed her upper thighs and removed them from his waist to fall open for him as his hips continued to move against hers and she suddenly groaned. He smirked then and she looked shocked at the noises which fell from her.

His hands trailed up her thighs, keeping them flat on the mattress as he moved his lips against her neck, sucking at the skin he found there.

"You always were loud," he whispered against her skin before his hands cupped her backside to grind her against him. "You claimed you never were a lustful creature, but you always acted like a whore when I was inside of you."

She felt her eyes roll back into her head as lips trailed down her collarbone and his hands continued to push her up from the bed to meet his thrusts.

"Do you not see?" he wondered in a soft voice as his hardness pressed against her most sensitive area and she felt her hands entwine into his hair, pressing him against her chest as his hands worked on the laces of her dress and his lips moved over the top of her breasts. He took a second to peel his eyes from her pale skin to look to her face.

Her cheeks were flushed and her head was moving from side to side as her body writhed underneath him.

Having her under his control was so much easier than listening to her complain.

The Count moved his gaze to her eyes again and he stopped kissing her as she seemingly tried to open her legs further for him to press against her. He looked her in the eye before tenderly moving strands of hair from her face. She gasped for breath and he bent down to kiss her chastely on her lips.

"Do you see?" he wondered from her. "It is much easier when you cooperate with me?"

Internally she was screaming from behind her eyes as he bent down to kiss her again, unable to resist him. She felt powerless against him, but she knew that it was her body reacting to his touch. She knew that, but she could not stop herself from squirming in pleasure.

It was then when the Count heard the noise from outside. His eyes lifted up and he felt his control over Victoria go. She moved with haste, pushing him from her as he willingly stood too, looking to the door and wondering where the noise had come from. It was only when the screech from outside entered his ears did he look at Victoria.

"Stay here," he demanded her.

She stood up and straightened the dress she wore over her body, ignoring his command and rushing over to the doorway. He closed it before she could get to it, locking it on his way. Victoria slammed her fists against the wood, doing her best to discover what the commotion was.

Victoria remained stood still, leaning against the wall by the door and waiting for something to happen. Anger coursed through her veins at what had just happened and she felt herself sicken at the thought of her willingly having the Count with her. She knew that she had been unable to resist him, but the point was not that.

More screams filled her ears and she moved back to the bed, sitting down in the middle of it as the darkness took hold of the room, the only light coming from a solitary candle. Victoria waited for something to happen, wondering whether or not Velkan had come for her. He would be foolish if he had done, but she would love him regardless of it.

"My brides."

Victoria hadn't even heard the door open, nor had she seen him appear. But there he stood at the side of the bed, looking down at her with a sad smile. He slowly sunk down next to Victoria, the back of his hand moving to brush her hair from her face.

"You were worried," he commented, the feel of her pulse on his fingertips enough to tell him that.

"Of course I was worried when I heard screaming," she told him, wondering if he was truly so dense.

"I apologise," he spoke, "I never wished for you to be frightened. My brides were merely...well...concerned about the nature of our relationship. They can be very dramatic when they want to be."

"The nature of our relationship?" she checked with him. "There is no-"

"-Yes, there is," he interrupted her. "And the sooner you learn that then the easier it will be for you."

"I will not," Victoria replied defiantly and he wished that he could go back to the times when it was so much easier for him. The time when she did everything that he said without question and looked at him with loving. But she would learn. He had all of time to teach her of the ways of life. She would remember soon enough.

"As you say," he replied to her. "It would make things easier for you. I recall how you preferred an easy life. I doubt you remember, but I have faith that you soon will. You will soon learn that you will always be mine, Victoria. It is an undoubted fact."

Grinding her teeth together, Victoria hooked her arms around her knees and rested her chin on her kneecaps. She closed her eyes as she felt him move his hand down her back. The motion was so familiar to her as her spine stiffened and he continued the motion.

"You remember this?" he checked with her. "Do you remember the way I used to stroke your back when you were nervous? You had been so nervous about us telling your parents about us that it was the only thing o calm you."

"They were not understanding?" Victoria dared to ask and he smirked, slightly happy that she seemed more intrigued about her past. This was what he wanted. This was what he hoped would bring back her memories and make her love him.

"We told them that night after the library," he recalled. "They demanded you to return to your chamber whilst they spoke with me. You refused and said that your mind had been made up and you would not go back to marry some English gentleman who would not make you happy."

Victoria smirked at that comment. That did sounds like her. It had also been what she had said once her parents had died in her life. She did not want some random man to marry her for money.

"Do you not see, Victoria?" he whispered to her, his voice soft. "It would be easier for you to stop fighting me. I would never hurt you. You need to believe me. I know that I have been forceful with you...only because I lust after you...and love you..."

Victoria turned to look at him, her eyes wide as she recalled the memory of him and her in the library that fateful night. He moved his hand to stroke her cheek and Victoria felt herself move closer to him. Ever so slowly, she pressed her lips against his as though she were testing him and herself somehow. She moved her lips and Dracula continued to push her hair behind her ear and Victoria closed her eyes, the feeling of his lips on hers one that she could not shake.

She did not know what it was, but she knew that she was kissing him on her own free will.

...

A/N: Sorry that it has been a while since I updated! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
